


Adventurer's Pride

by minormodifications



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claiming Bites, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, Luffy Being Luffy, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Romance, Smut, Trust Issues, Unrequited Crush, Will of D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minormodifications/pseuds/minormodifications
Summary: Everyone says that university is the time in your life where you truly come into yourself and discover who you are. After escaping a difficult situation, Nami has moved to a new town, a new college, and a new life. With a pledge to be a better person, she attempts to recreate herself and her life. Law is rekindling his previous passions by returning to school after being involved in his family business. He’s found a new outlet for his aggression, cleaned up his act, and wants to be more pleasant as a person. Funnily enough, the people you gravitate toward tend to be those who you are most like in fundamental values. Does covering up the past change someone, or does accepting it?LawNa Modern/College AU





	1. Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be rated T+ because of eventual violence, sexual references, sexual content, and other adult themes in later chapters.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters from One Piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are important. Psychologically, humans associate this first mental image of another through their initial observations of said stranger. Accurate or not, these perceptions shape the way humans see one another. This is especially true when labeling a person as good or evil. However, there are always misconceptions.

Nami’s day was perfect so far. The winter air was cold and crisp against her face as she walked across campus. A slight breeze lilted around her and she could taste the coming snow on her tongue. Despite the shiver that wracked her body, her lips curved up at the thought: snow, when it was fresh, was one of her favorite sights. It covered all the harsh cracks and imperfections of the ground with a blank canvas. A clean white that was just waiting to be marred by footsteps. A fresh start was exactly what she needed and this was it. A new semester at a new university.

An excited bounce in her step, she shifted her backpack higher up onto her shoulders and winced slightly. The morning’s kickboxing class had done a number on her and she patted herself on the back for the success of her workout. Despite the soreness, she felt _good_ . She had made a few connections and established a routine in the small time she had lived here. It was alien for her to feel good _and_ confident _and_ happy. Happiness. How strange.

With a gloved hand, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the map she had downloaded earlier that day. Luckily, the building wasn’t too far from her apartment, so walking was the quickest way to get there. She hoped the snow would hold off until after her meeting with Dr. Haredas, her new adviser. Excitement thrummed in her at the thought of discussing weather and mapmaking with the well established researcher. He had studied weather patterns all over the world and she couldn’t wait to pick his brain about how terrain affected weather patterns. Unfortunately, before she got to meet with him to discuss all the opportunity his classes and his research lab could offer her, she had to attend a general education course that was required for her degree.

Speech class. Oh, how she dreaded it. In the past, she was notoriously bad at public speaking. She often came off as abrasive and demanding while delivering a rehearsed narrative, and her vigorous tangents easily derailed any real fluidity in her speeches. This time would be different. Her determination was renewed and she was ready to give her remaining education the entirety of her attention and effort.

Boldly, she pushed through the building’s double doors, pulling her hat from her head and giving her hair a shake. Since keeping it short was no longer a necessity, it had grown quite long in the fall months. She liked the weight of it where it hung against her shoulders, and it was useful to keep her ears and neck warm in the cold winter weather. The longer it grew, the more she liked it. It was a constant reminder that she was growing and moving forward.

She glanced around the interior of the building and smiled sweetly at a few young men who were standing right inside the door and looking her way. One of them was a polar bear - a mink! - and he smiled shyly back at her. Another was a tall blonde man who wore a smart ensemble under his long black trench coat. He and another man, who wore a toboggan with the word ‘PENGUIN’ across the front, were staring longingly at her, their cheeks flushed at the unknowing display she put on with her streaming hair. Internally, she rolled her eyes, but she reminded herself she needed to be likeable so she could make friends. She willed her smile to stay put on her face, despite the annoyed twitch of her upper lip.

The last man in the group stood with his back to her, a white speckled cap atop his midnight hair. As she looked curiously at his unique head-ware, he turned to see why his friends were staring. His shoulder dropped slightly and his head lolled around so he could glare at her from the corner of his eye. As his eyes crept over her form, dread followed them. His cold demeanor gave the wind outside a run for its money and she suppressed a shudder. His cruel yellow eyes, shadowed by dark circles, reminded her of something she didn’t want to remember.

Turning her face away, she hurried down the hall toward the classrooms. Her mood was ruined. What a pain. Not only was the yellow-eyed guy really creepy, but the other two checking her out? Ugh, so rude! Thoroughly pissed, she stomped into the room and took a seat at the table nearest the front. Students began to trickle in and Nami busied herself with sketching a map of campus in her notebook.

She wondered where her friends were, but Luffy was probably the reason for their absence. His happy-go-lucky personality never failed to cheer her up, but, for the life of him, that boy was never early. The thought of her goofy friend and their first day of class prompted her to reminisce the first time she met him.

_Jeez, why can’t guys just take a hint? She had made it clear she wasn’t into them. All she had done was smile while she was walking by them! She hadn’t even winked this time! And they hadn’t noticed she had nabbed their wallets, but they were just really persistent. Couldn’t a lady walk to the restroom in peace?_

_“Hey, cutie! Get back here! We weren’t done talking to you yet,” one of the boys called after her as she strode away from them down the hallway. They began gaining on her, so she picked up her pace and rounded the corner, only to walk smack into another person._

_“Ow,” she complained, rubbing her shoulder where she had smacked it against his chest. She took a step back and looked at the person she had bumped into. He was a young man, a bit shorter than her with a scar under his left eye. He wore an interesting outfit, but the most striking thing about his appearance was the presence of a_ _broad-brimmed_ _straw hat on his head._

_“Hey, you should watch where you’re going. You almost made me lose my hat,” the young man complained, his hand perched lovingly on top of the headwear. He looked around, ignoring her where she stood just feet from him. “Man, I’m definitely not where I should be.”_

_Wait, he was ignoring her. A_ man, _ignoring her! She puzzled it out while he muttered to himself and she grinned at the opportunity running into him presented. “Oh! These guys following me can help you with the directions! They’re all yours!” She slipped away from him and around another corner so she was out of sight. She stayed within earshot, curious to hear what the strange young man would say to the group of boys._

_“Oh, that girl? Is she important?”_

_“She refused to give us her number and then nicked our wallets,” the leader of the group said. “It’s in your best interest to tell us where she went, newbie.” There was a sound of a light scuffle. Nami figured they were trying to intimidate the straw hat boy into ratting her out._

_“Hey, watch the hat!” the boy exclaimed. Nami heard a thump and a cry that quickly turned into much more commotion. Were they fighting? She peeked around the corner and watched the group of boys retreating. Her lips curled into a delighted smile at the prospect before her. She moved back into view of the boy and leaned against the wall, her hands tucked behind her._

_“Wow, you fought them off easily,” she called. Straw hat boy turned around to face her, his head cocked in a question. “Want me to help you find where you need to go? You covered for me, now I’ll help you out.”_

_“No thanks, I don’t want help from a thief,” he said, turning and walking away._

_“Hey! I only steal from sleazy men who can’t take ‘no’ for an answer!” she called after him. “Fuck you!” But he was gone. She pouted and made her way back to her classroom._

_After her return to the room, she was unable to focus on her assignment. She was supposed to be drawing the arrangement of fruit in front of her, but since there were no tangerines in the display, she was incredibly uninterested. Instead, she was sketching the hills of the orchard and the view of the mountain beyond the fruit-laden trees._

_“Wow, that’s really good! You’re talented!” A cheerful voice spoke from right by her ear. Nami jumped and reached to cover her drawing, feeling embarrassed at being caught not following the directions. Her heart pounded in her chest and she turned to look at the boy who had startled her with his compliment. He stood casually behind her, his own drawing of the fruit clutched in his hand._

_She cleared her throat. “You again? Boy, you scared me! Maybe tap me on the shoulder next time so you don’t give me another heart attack!” she scolded, a frown forming on her face. “Why are you peeping at a beautiful lady’s drawings anyway? And why are you wearing a straw hat? That sure is an interesting fashion statement.”_

_He smiled toothily at her. “Heh heh, this hat is my treasure! Someone very important gave it to me! I take it with me wherever I go!” he answered, ignoring her question about why he was being so nosy. “My name’s Monkey D. Luffy. I’m a new student here! Say, have you lived here very long?”_

_“I’m Nami. I’ve lived here my whole life,” she answered, a small smile forming on her own face. This could end up being a promising day after all. “Why do you ask?”_

_“How ‘bout you show me around? My friend and I are new here and we wanna find somewhere that gives martial arts lessons so we can fight each other!”_

_Ugh, he’s a boy. And he has a friend who is probably also a boy. Man, she was so tired of hanging around men. “I’m going to be honest with you, toting around two teenage boys doesn’t exactly sound like my idea of fun,” she said, eyeing his reaction. He seemed disappointed, which is exactly what she wanted. “But, I might be willing to make an exception this time, under one condition.”_

_His face lit up. “Really? Thanks! We could use your help! What’s the condition?”_

_“Nothing big, I just need you to distract someone for me. You think you can handle that?”_

_“Of course! Let’s go!”_

And the rest was history. Luffy and his friend Zoro unknowingly helped her steal a large sum of money from a local convenience store. When the police came looking for her, she threw them under the bus, getting them both caught up in her web of entangled dealings. Eventually, the two, along with Usopp, a new friend they made in the process, had been instrumental in her liberation from the hell that was her life.

After the incidents at Cocoyashi Community College, their small group of friends decided to transfer to East Blue University to ‘continue their adventure’ (Luffy’s words, not her own). She didn’t mind, and she was glad to put some distance between herself and some of the bad memories she associated with her hometown’s university. As if on cue, Luffy and co. entered the room. She smiled brightly at the three of them, excited they would have their first class together.

“Oi, Nami!” Luffy called. “You ready to start this journey?”

At his yell so early in the morning, some of the other students in the classroom began mumbling among themselves. She laughed at his antics and the three men joined her at the table. Her mood was instantly brighter and she wondered how she had ever thought she could live without these dorks she called friends. “Luffy you never cease to amaze me with your ridiculous exclamations. Zoro, Usopp, good morning.”

Zoro slumped down into the chair next to her with a yawn and grumbled to himself about being in class instead of practicing. Luffy bounced excitedly on her other side, chattering happily away at Usopp next to him. She turned to Zoro and patted him fondly on the head. “There there, I know. Don’t worry, it’s only an hour and fifteen minutes.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, woman. I’m just gonna take a nap,” he answered, leaning forward to rest his head on his folded arms on the table. He promptly began snoring, and Nami sighed in frustrated acceptance. Once he decided something, there wasn’t much she could say to convince the green haired man otherwise.

Their professor, Dr. Violet, entered the room and immediately began instructing. First, they went over the syllabus, but Nami was occupied trying to keep Luffy from talking and Zoro from sleeping. Second, she outlined their first homework assignment, which was due on the following Monday. Nami wrote it down, knowing she would be working with her little group of idiots over the weekend. Finally, Dr. Violet introduced their first day’s activity.

“Everyone loves ice breakers, right? I’ve randomly assigned you into groups of five that can be seen on the projector behind me. Find your group members and complete the activity outlined on the handout. At the end of class, each student should be able to reiterate at least one thing about another in their group. You have the rest of the class period. Begin!”

Nami glanced at the screen and saw she was in Group 7 with four other names she didn’t recognize. Usopp was whining because Luffy and Zoro lucked out and were put into the same group while he was with all unfamiliar people. Noise erupted around them as the other students began calling out their group numbers. Behind her, she heard a woman’s voice hailing for Group 7. She waved to her friends, gathered her things, and made her way to the table where the young woman was standing.

“Hi, were you calling for Group 7?” she asked. The blue haired girl nodded and Nami smiled sweetly at her. “Okay, that’s me! My name’s Nami! What’s yours?”

“I’m Vivi! Nice to meet you,” the girl responded, returning Nami’s smile. “Let’s find the rest of our group.” The young women continued to call out their group number until the next member appeared.

“Excuse me, is this Group 7? If so, I must have hit the jackpot,” a smooth voice uttered from the table behind Nami. She turned to face the speaker, and scowled when she realized their group member was the blonde haired man she had encountered earlier in the hallway. Her frown deepened when he smiled politely at her. Now he was gonna act all gentlemanly? “My name is Vinsmoke Sanji. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“No need to be so formal! We’re all classmates here. I’m Vivi, and this is Nami-san,” Vivi said, smiling kindly at Sanji. Nami nearly rolled her eyes when the blonde man melted at Vivi’s smile, but she had to admit she was less put off by him now that she had heard him speak. His manners brought her to detest him ever so slightly less. Maybe he just had a soft spot for beautiful women.

“Oh, love, do not worry. I shall round up the rest of our group and bring them here. You lovely ladies just relax, I’ll be back in no time,” he cooed, his hands coming together in front of his chest. Nami swore she saw hearts in his eyes.

She smiled at him then, liking the way he fawned over her. “Oh, thank you, you’re very kind.” At her praise, he twirled away to recruit the rest of their group. Maybe he wasn’t so bad, she was just being a too weary.

“Well that was a surprise. How about that family name?” Vivi muttered. “A Vinsmoke at East Blue University sure is strange. I thought they were all famous North Blue athletes. I wonder what he did to end up here instead.”

Nami had been wondering the same thing, but decided against judging him just yet. She was here for undesirable reasons herself. She smiled at Vivi and said “He is getting the rest of the group together for us, so I’m not complaining yet. Let’s go grab a table.”

The girls moved to an open table nearby and, by the time they had set down their things, Sanji had joined them with two other men in tow. The first of the two, Nami noticed, was a young looking man with pink hair and a scar on his forehead. He was neatly groomed and he carried a camouflage backpack which led Nami to assume he was affiliated with the military. In a kind, measured voice, he introduced himself as Koby. His smile was warm and bright, and he reminded her a bit of Luffy with his joyful aura.

It was quite a contrast to the final member of their group. Before her stood the young man with the awful dark circles and white speckled hat, and he was staring at her intensely with his golden eyes, his expression impassive. In a monotonous voice, he introduced himself as Trafalgar Law. Suppressing a shudder at the danger emanating from the dark man, Nami forced a smile. If there was one thing she needed to do while in this class, it was stay on that man’s good side. He spelled trouble.

“Okay then,” Nami spoke with a clap, attempting to shake off the uneasiness she felt around Law by getting the group started on their activity. “Let’s start on these prompts. I’ll ask Koby the first question.” She read it off the projector and laughed. “It’s super generic, but what’s your major and year?”

Koby smiled at her again. “Of course, Nami-san. My major is mechanical engineering because I want to join the Navy one day and work on a battleship. I’m a freshman, but I’m in NROTC, which means I have an unfortunately busy schedule. How about you, Sanji-san?” 

Sanji responded (a senior culinary arts major) and then directed the question to Vivi (a freshman international politics major), who then asked Law. Based on what Nami could deduce from their personalities, Koby, Sanji, and Vivi’s majors were not surprising to her. Law, however, was difficult to read. He seemed uncaring and she wondered what someone like him would study. She suspected something boring like math.

“I’m a pre-med biology major,” he revealed, his voice low and even. In surprise, Nami’s eyes flickered over to rest on his sullen expression. She was even more surprised to find his eyes boring into her again. The heaviness behind the look he was giving her was almost suffocating. She bit back the urge to tell him to quit staring, and smiled sweetly instead.

A future doctor, huh? No wonder he had dark circles. He probably never slept with the amount of studying he should be doing. She pitied the patients who would have to endure his stoic bedside manner in the future. Since it seemed he wasn’t going to share what year he was, Nami decided to question him further.

“And what year are you?” she queried, her tone light. She refused to let him notice that she was actually interested in what he had to say. Men like him - intelligent, mysterious, and unreadable - were dangerous, especially for a woman like her.

At her question, his eyes slid over her again. A jolt of fear sparked through her at the sharp interest in his gaze. Her tongue slid out to wet her lips as she was caught in his fierce attention. A smirk emerged on his mouth and she was startled again - an expression! She couldn’t decide what was more frightening: his previous impassiveness or the new, sinful curl of his lips.

“I’m a non-traditional student. I’ve been out of school for a few years and I need credit for this course to graduate. Very unfortunate, as I happen to hate speaking to people,” he explained, keeping his response short and cryptic. “And how about you, Nami-ya? Tell us about yourself.” He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, bringing his hands together and cradling his chin on his curled fingers. Nami’s eyes immediately fixated on the tattoos across the backs of his hands and knuckles. The list of things she found utterly intriguing about Trafalgar Law was growing by the minute.

After he was done speaking, Nami became aware the rest of the group’s attention was focused on their exchange. Her cheeks colored pink in embarrassment and she hoped they hadn’t noticed how she was staring at his hands. She cleared her throat and willed her voice to come out calmly. “I’m a transfer junior and I’m studying to become a cartographer. I’ve loved to draw maps since I was little, and I’ve always been a natural at pacing things out.” She omitted _why_ she had transferred. She wanted to forget that part of her life.

The rest of her group-mates seemed interested and smiled and nodded at her revelation; Law, however, was no longer smirking. In fact, he seemed rather unsatisfied with her answer, his blank expression cool as he kept his attention on her. His expression was so detached it looked forced and Nami wondered if he actually wanted to know more about her. His focus on her made it seem like he did. But maybe she was just making all of this up in her head.

“Thanks, guys! I liked hearing about you all! Now, let’s do the next question. I’ll ask this one to Sanji-san. Oh, this one is much deeper than the first one. The prompt is: ‘Can humans understand good without evil? Discuss.’ Sorry about this Sanji-san, I didn’t mean to give you the difficult question!” Nami said, shooting Sanji an apologetic smile.

He swooned at her attention and said, “It’s alright Nami-san. Yes, I think we understand good because, for the most part, people try to do good rather than evil. People have internal compasses that direct our actions and morality.” His voice was suave and sophisticated as he explained his view. Vivi and Koby seemed to agree, their heads bobbing in affirmation of Sanji’s ideals, but Nami was honestly quite disappointed by his answer.

She was not convinced. In fact, Nami thought Sanji rather naive to assume people are born understanding good and evil. If that were true, she never would have partaken in a plethora of evil events in her past. In fact, when she was doing them, she was so influenced by her surrounding peers that she did not recognize the atrocities she committed as inherently bad. “But Sanji-san,” she started, her voice quiet. “How do people know the difference between good and evil? Is this predetermined for our beings at birth, or taught to us from other people and experiences in our lives? Nature versus nurture?”

At her questioning, Law perked up again. His interest in her was almost palatable now, and her own about him was surely growing. What did he think about this? She wanted him to speak up and add to the discussion. She suspected he had some very personal opinions about good and evil.

“Well,” Sanji spoke, pulling her attention away from the dark man’s intense stare. “People aren’t born evil. Evil comes from the world around us. But, if they were never corrupted by evil, then they are predisposed to act good,” he concluded in a matter-of-fact tone. Ah, he had just disproved his own point.

“Blackleg-ya, I think you just argued for the opposite of your original opinion. Why do you assume someone born into this vile world would choose to be good? Evil resides in all of us, and based on what we are taught in our lives, we decide whether to follow good or to follow evil. We are taught by society that certain actions are evil - like murder, for example. However, people still murder others, despite knowing it is evil because of what they have been _nutured_ to believe.

“A counter argument to this could be that of a murderer who was raised never knowing evil. Even though they were never nurtured to know their actions would be seen as wrong, they _naturally_ committed an act described as inherently evil. The mere phrase ‘inherently evil’ is able to be debated along these lines. What explanation do you have for that?” Law’s eyes were riveted to Sanji’s face, and Nami could swear she saw him lick his lips - like a predator stalking his prey. She silently admired his seizure of the opportunity to exploit the weakness in Sanji’s defense, forcing him to rethink his earlier case. A man who knew how to capitalize was her type. She derailed that train of thought immediately, her vow echoing in the back of her mind. No more troublesome men.

Before Nami could comment, Koby came to Sanji’s defense. “But Law-san, doesn’t the mere fact societal norms exist prove people are born knowing good and evil? How else would actions like murder, thievery, and so on be considered evil by societal standards? Those who decided those standards must have had some sort of preconceived notion for right and wrong.”

“Yes, that’s a good point, Koby-san. However, societal norms and laws are established by individuals who hold power. Often these people label things as legal, illegal, good, or bad based on their own personal interests and gain. Do not forget slavery was once legal because those in power were considered of a higher pedigree, god-like even. When they held that power, they were the lawmakers and the governors, even though they themselves were corrupted and evil. So, how do we as people truly know what is morally right and wrong?” Nami furthered, her own outlook aligning closely with Law’s.

To Nami’s disappointment, Dr. Violet interrupted their discussion, declaring the time allotted for the activity was spent and that they were to finish anything unresolved outside of class time and submit a reflection on it. Before the class was dismissed, she went around to each group and made good on her word to have each of them reiterate something they learned about another group member. Nami chose to speak about Sanji.

“Sanji-san is very kind. He may seem a bit harsh at first,” she commented, smiling at the blonde so he knew she was referring to their first encounter, “but when you hear him speak about his views and things he cares about, he really has good intentions.” He smiled back at her, his cheeks pink and his eyes full of hearts. It looked like she had just made a new friend.

Law seemed determined to keep surprising her, as he elected to speak about her. “Nami-ya is smart. She thinks about things from different perspectives before she states her opinion or makes a choice. I respect that,” he drawled, his eyes lingering on her flushed cheeks. His expressionless face contrasted harshly with his investigative gaze. Nami looked away and began to pack her things, avoiding his stare.

As class was dismissed, she stood and bid her group farewell, promising to email them about setting up a time to finish the group discussion assignment. A glance at Law from the corner of her eye confirmed her earlier thoughts: he was still paying very close attention to her, scrutinizing her with his clinical eyes. She turned and retreated from the room quickly, hoping to put some distance between herself and the creepy med student. She grit her teeth at her vain satisfaction of being the object of his attention. She _didn’t want it_. No way. She had left Cocoyashi to avoid people exactly like this.

Her head drooped as the memories of her past relationship resurfaced. She had made so much progress since leaving Arlong in the summer. He had been manipulative, greedy, abusive, and cruel to her. She had been desperate at the time, her adoptive mother’s untimely death isolating her from her loved ones. She had fallen into Arlong’s arms: he was rich, powerful, and strong. And he coerced her into joining his gang.

But one day Nojiko, her older sister, found out (later she learned Luffy and Usopp had tattled on her). She told Nami a police investigation had concluded Arlong had been the one responsible for killing their mother. Nami had attempted to leave, but Arlong would never have allowed her. He came looking for her. Fortunately, she was with Luffy, Zoro and Usopp at the time; they had worked together to defeatArlong and his crew. Nami still had the physical scars, but the psychological ones were healing with the help of her friends and family.

No way was she getting involved with another man! She was going to finish school and start on the path to her dream - to draw a map of the world!

No men. 

Not even the tall, dark, handsome, and ruthless type she liked. 

Despite her absolute decision about continuing her single lifestyle, there was no harm in fantasizing. Right? What would it feel like to argue with him? To wear his hat? To crane her neck to look up at him while he held her? Oh, he was trouble: insidious black ink tattoos, pierced ears, seductive golden eyes rimmed in darkness, and the lustful curl of his lips. She wondered what it would be like to taste those smirking lips...

Her hand came up to cover her mouth, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. She had just met him and she was already having impure thoughts about Trafalgar Law. She was getting carried away and she forced her thoughts on him to the back of her mind. He would be nothing but a distraction if she were to allow herself to pursue him. And, dammit, she needed her freedom! She needed to be her own woman, and a man would do nothing but hold her back.

Especially if he was a sexy, intelligent doctor.

She sighed. What was she going to do with him?


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is a funny thing. It's completely arbitrary, confusing and sometimes outside of all definitions. It takes a bit of communication to solidify what a friendship is. Law isn't good at communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep writing more and more for this story, and I really don't know how many chapters I'm going to end up writing, but I will post them as soon as I am satisfied with where I think they fit. Thank you so much for the comments and interest.
> 
> All mistakes in this chapter are my own, as my usual proof-reader has been super busy recently. As always, I appreciate feedback!
> 
> I do not own One Piece.

Nami was acting weird. Law was convinced that she was planning something horrible that had to do with him because every time they made eye contact, she smiled at him. The smile itself would have been nice, if it wasn’t so… so _intentional._

Every time he saw those pearly teeth he couldn’t help but feel like she was imagining all the ways she could chew him up and spit him out. Knowing that Nami might be thinking about him like some sort of prey was downright scary. He knew what she was capable of, especially with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all kept snugly up her sleeve. His curiosity was piqued. Why was she suddenly so happy to see him?

He had known Nami for just over 3 months now and he was wondering if they would stay in touch after the semester ended soon. He swore to himself that he wasn’t hoping that they would. Law didn’t consider them to be friends, but rather polite acquaintances, so it would make sense that their relationship would die off after their shared classes ended. Their entwined schedule meant that she often sought him out when she wanted a study partner, claiming it was because he was a welcome change from Luffy’s flightiness and Zoro’s laziness.

Law enjoyed working with her as she was calm, intuitive, and collected. However, the amount of times she had been calling upon him lately was an exponential increase from the weeks earlier. He didn’t know what to make of her new interest in seeing him. Was it just because finals were approaching, or because she really did want to try to become friends and stay in touch after the semester? He was wary of her intentions, as she had proven she could be a handful for those who were close to her. He swore she was up to something. And those smiles! What could they mean?

She was shrewdly intelligent, not afraid to take the lead in any group they participated in, and entirely a joy to be around. But underneath those outward traits, Law knew Nami was ruthless in her drive to achieve her dreams, cunning enough to outsmart anyone who may want to manipulate her, and strong (both physically and mentally). He held some form of admiration for her from a distance.

He considered himself to be nearly the opposite of her with his standoffishness, sarcasm, and negativity. She brightened a group where he darkened it. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing that they were opposites, but a few times he had wondered if their differences would be insurmountable if they were to become close friends at some point. He was not the affectionate type. In fact, he was rather possessive and destructive. She seemed like the type of person who loved people, and both flourished and fostered growth in those around her. He also got the sense that she was completely capable of living with only the companionship of herself. She was the type of person who made friends because she wanted to, and not because she needed to. He didn't consider himself to be particularly interesting, nor was he readily open to change, so he was completely baffled by her current interest in him.

Because she was such a social being, he was astonished to find out they were also classmates in organic chemistry. He was taking the course as a requirement for his degree, but she was taking it because of her interest in environmental science. She didn’t seem like the type of person who was interested in saving the planet, and she most certainly wasn’t antisocial, so she didn’t fall into his preconceived stereotype. 

But on the first day, she strolled over to him and promptly requested he be her lab partner. She was adamant it was because she didn’t want to get stuck with any other weirdo in the class, but Law wasn’t quite sure that was the case. He was still in shock at seeing her in the class, but he agreed and he ended up being very satisfied with his decision. They worked well together, her mind roughly mapping how they were to accomplish benchmarks in the lab and his knowledge and technical skills executing the steps quickly, correctly, and efficiently. They often found themselves in a heated debate about which steps to take to accomplish their goals, but after arguing they always came up with a better way to execute the tasks assigned to them.

He definitely liked her a bit more than he let on. Normally he was very reserved and private, but her lovely personality made him open up and he was surprised to find that he enjoyed telling her about himself and his life. She was a good listener, and her opinions and insights often gave him a perspective he had failed to see in the past. So he had unconsciously started showing up for the classes he shared with her early, knowing he would find her sitting in the room alone, studying or playing on her cell phone. If the two of them were alone together, they usually had a very enjoyable conversation.

He refused to admit he enjoyed looking at her just as much as he did talking to her. They technically weren’t even friends and he didn’t want to be creepy like Sanji and stare at every beautiful woman he saw. There were plenty of other women at the university that Law would probably find much more agreeable than the argumentative map-maker. She was a ray of sunshine where he was the dark corner of the room. Then, there was the matter of his troubled past at North Blue University, but that was another issue entirely. However, despite these things which seemed to make them utterly incompatible, he just couldn’t seem to get her out of his head.

He was early, as usual, before speech class and after observing Nami was not present in the classroom yet he decided to hit the vending machine. As he left the room and began walking down the hall, he noticed the fiery redhead herself was walking toward him. She was looking down at her phone, but right before she passed him, she looked up. Her lovely brown eyes scrunched closed as she smiled at him. “Hey Traffy,” she lilted. Law could feel his face warm at the ridiculous nickname she had picked up from Luffy. That idiot was going to ruin his image for sure.

“Nami-ya,” he responded, giving her a small inclination of his head. He continued on as she passed, refusing to turn and watch her walk away. He told himself the only reason he wanted to look after her was to make sure that she didn’t walk into a wall while texting and had absolutely nothing to do with what he imagined her jeans did for her ass.

Blushing fiercely at his thoughts, he pulled the brim of his hat down to hide his face. He quickly bought his snack from the vending machine and turned to head back to the classroom. Why was he so embarrassed by her attention? He knew he didn’t deserve it, but he wasn’t normally the type to be shy around women. Maybe it was Nami’s absolute confidence around him which made him feel uneasy. Perhaps her kindness? She certainly wasn't the most beautiful or captivating woman he had ever met, but he would bet the small amount of money he had left that she was the damned smartest. Overall, she was a very intimidating woman. That made her extremely desirable, especially to a fighter like him.

Upon entering the room, he was immediately hailed by the class’s fearless moron. “Traffy, come join us!” Luffy called, motioning Law over with a wave of his arm. Luffy sat alone in the room with Nami, who watched him intently as he walked over, a friendly smile on her face. He ripped open the wrapper of the granola bar he had purchased and munched it while he reluctantly took a seat across from the pair at the table.

“Nami, did you know that Trafal-guy is on the boxing team here? He’s super fast and strong! He’s even the captain!” Luffy grinned widely, eyeing Law to measure his response. Law swallowed harshly at the attention Luffy called to him. That brat.

“Oh, I didn’t know. Law-kun is that true? How do you have time to practice or travel with the team? You’re always so busy with school and your internship,” Nami prodded, her eyes fixated on him. Law was still too busy recovering from Luffy being annoying and her having addressed him as _Law-kun_ instead of the expected hideous nickname, so it took him a moment to respond. When he processed she had indeed just called him something other than Traffy, a smirk curved his lips and his confidence rose significantly. Suddenly, his earlier shyness seemed to melt away.

“I have plenty of time for things that I enjoy,” he responded quietly, his eyes never leaving her face. He watched as her eyebrows rose slightly and she shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat. His smirk became a full on grin as she squared her shoulders and her eyes seemed to catch fire.

“What might that include?” She responded, forgetting Luffy and fixing Law with a challenging look. As much as he wanted to continue this dangerous game with her, he eased his foot off the gas. He inhaled slowly to regain his composure and reminded himself that he didn’t need a distraction. He most certainly didn’t need to drag someone down with him. He took another bite of his granola bar and looked away from her to collect his thoughts before answering his question.

Friends. He could do friends. Nothing more. Not yet.

“Punching people, dissecting things, reading,” he listed, pausing a moment before he uttered the last item. “And my friends.” He looked pointedly at her, as if extending an invitation. Her mouth, which had pursed with repulsion when he mentioned dissection, softened and fell open slightly. It seemed she may be very interested in his offer.

The moment they were sharing was inevitably shattered by Luffy’s exclamation of “So cool Traffy! Wanna fight me sometime? Oh and I want to cut up frogs and stuff too!”

“Ew, Luffy that’s just gross!” Nami exclaimed, instantly pulled into a discussion with the charismatic goofball. Law resumed eating and tuned them out as she continued to scold him for his violent and disgusting request. Their friends and classmates filed in and before he knew it, the class had commenced and ended. He internally groaned, as his thoughts had been entirely consumed by the lovely redheaded woman who had accepted his request for friendship.

On his walk home from his last class of the day, his phone pinged in his pocket. He removed it and saw a few unread messages from Chopper about tutoring tomorrow evening, a link to a dog video from Penguin, and a text from his lab supervisor with a link to an article for him to read. None of those notifications mattered when his eyes fell upon the most recent.

_FaceSpace: WrldNvigtrNami has sent you a friend request._

Law could feel his lips spread into a grin as he tapped on the notification and was greeted with a gorgeous picture of the long haired woman standing next to an old windmill. Her profile was surprisingly dainty for what he knew her personality to be and he laughed when he browsed her about me (Favorite Musician: Soul King Brook!). Her feed was littered with photos of her hometown and the orange grove where she grew up. He also noticed she posted many photos and videos of herself thrifting designer brand items and scoffed. No wonder she was always after more money.

He clicked ACCEPT. Now that they were friends, her profile filled out and showed him all the information normally hidden from any random person who decided to view her profile (a sister!). He felt a bit uneasy thinking about the fact that other men might be searching her up, but knowing her more sensitive information was protected was reassuring.

It wasn’t until after her accepted her request that he realized how terrible his own profile was. How had she found him? He supposed she could have searched his full name, but there was no way she had guessed his username was _surgeonof_death_. In fact, his entire profile was grossly dated, and his most recent photo of himself was from his freshman year of college when he had thought he wanted to join a fraternity. Embarrassment and a bit of self consciousness drifted over him as he realized she had seen all of these old and terrible photos of him. A few of those pictures were a bit too close to revealing his past mistakes, and he quickly removed them so that she did not have a chance to see.

He willed himself to relax. She was just a friend right? Yes, of course. No need to worry about if she would ever know those things or get involved. He put his phone away to unlock the door to his apartment and walked in to find Bepo and Penguin playing video games in the living room. They greeted him quickly before turning back to the television where they were playing some sort of submarine game.

His phone pinged and he felt a squeeze in his chest when he viewed the message on the screen. A notification from _WrldNvigtrNami_! He opened it eagerly.

_WrldNvigtr changed the color of the chat to ORANGE_

Law chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. It seemed she was playing around with the notion of sending him a message, but wasn’t sure what to say. As if she had heard his thoughts, his phone pinged again.

_W: I changed the color of the chat just because I was messing around with it. Did it send you a notification?_

_S: Yeah, it did. I don’t mind though, I thought you wanted to talk_

_W: …_

The typing bubble popped up and went away. Nami seemed to be either hesitant to respond again or she was surprised at his answer. He decided to give her a few minutes to decide if she wanted to continue their conversation. While he waited, he heated up some leftovers and moved back into the living room to hang out with his roommates while he ate. As he sat next to Penguin, his phone went off again. He opened it and was very amused by what she said.

_W: I do want to talk, I just wasn’t sure how to start. How does “hey, so how’s this weather, huh?” work for you?_

_S: Allow me to begin then. Could I have your number?_

He hit send with a confident grin, and then did a double take at the screen. He slapped his empty hand over his eyes and leaned back on the couch with a groan. He was supposed to be doing friends, not hitting on her immediately and asking for her number. His groan led Bepo and Penguin to acknowledge that something was up with his friend.

“Law, what’s up?” Bepo asked, pausing their game. “Are you not feeling well? Don’t worry, we’ve got lots of medicine. What do you need?”

His phone dinged yet again and Law let out another groan that sounded a lot like self loathing. Penguin barely hesitated before he reached over and snagged Law’s phone out of his hand. “Whatever he’s doing on his phone must be the reason he’s so upset,” Penguin goaded.

Law’s eyes flew open and he reached after his phone. “Hey, give that back. What do you think you’re doing?” Penguin jumped up from the couch to escape Law’s reach. Law growled at him. “This isn't funny. I’m going to kill you.”

“Aw, c’mon Law, let’s just have a look. Why’re you being so defensive and secretive about it anyway? Must be important,” he paused as a grin spread across his lips. “Or embarrassing!” He lifted the phone to his face and his eyes widened. 

“Oh ho! You’re messaging Nami? That hot redheaded girl that’s in Bepo’s major? Law, you dog! How long has this been going on?”

“Cut it out. We’re just friends!” Law shouted defensively. He wasn’t sure why he was getting so riled up by Penguin’s teasing, but he felt his face warming. He wasn’t sure his flush was just in anger. “We just became friends today and she started messaging me. There’s nothing else to it.”

“She started messaging you? That sounds like she might be interested in you as more than just friends Captain,” Bepo interjected, getting up and walking over to look at the message. “It’s just a bunch of numbers. What are you guys talking about?”

Law’s heart stopped at the question. Numbers. Nami had actually given him her number. Oh no. Bepo had to be wrong. “Does the message say anything else?”

“It just says ‘Yes, 4005006000.’ That’s it. Does that response mean anything to you? Are you guys checking chemistry answers?”

Law lunged for his phone and stole it back from Penguin. He protested with a shout and pouted but just Law waved him away irritably. He brought the phone to his eye level and he felt his heart stop again when his eyes landed on the message. It seemed Bepo had told him the truth. He clicked it eagerly and read it.

_W: Yes, 4005006000_

As soon as he opened the message, she sent another one.

_W: Geez, message much? You take forever to respond!_

He grinned triumphantly.

_S: Maybe I’m too busy hanging with friends and enjoying my life_

_W: Didn’t think you had any friends ;)_

A wink face. She sent him a wink face. Law was grinning like a schoolkid now as he took his phone and moved to sit back down on the couch, ignoring Penguin and Bepo as they began muttering amongst themselves. He snuggled more comfortably into the couch and his two roommates got back to their video game. He typed back a quick response to Nami, feeling bold yet again.

_S: What does that make you then?_

_W: What makes you so sure you’re my friend? I never once called you that_

_S: You sent me a “friend request” on here, so doesn’t that sort of make it official?_

_W: I’m not really sure, this is just a virtual relationship you know. Maybe you’ll just have to wait until you hear it come out of my mouth in real life :)_

_W: Which will happen on my deathbed!!!_

_S: My name is surgeon of death… that might be sooner than you anticipate…_

_W:Is that a threat?_

_S: Did it sound like one?_

_W: What do you mean sound? You’re typing you big dork!_

_S: Oh you know what I meant, don’t pretend like it made no sense. Now, Nami-ya, am I going to hear you say that I’m your friend? For real?_

_W: There you go using hear again! I thought I proved to you that you’re not “hearing” anything using this messenger ;)_

_W: Maybe I’d be inclined to type it out for you, but you still won’t have heard me say it!!!_

_S: What might a person have to do to have that honor bestowed upon them?_

_S: I think it’s completely reasonable for me to assume that you are my friend based on how you addressed me in class today._

_W: Oh? How did I address you in class today that made you think I call you a friend?_

She was going to make him say it, the tease.

_S: “Law-kun”_

He typed the response, feeling embarrassed at how it looked written out.

_W: Oh! You’re being so shy..._

_W: You’re very sweet Law-kun~_

His heart leaped. Soared. Bounded!

_S: I have never seen that word associated with my name._

_W: There you go! Finally admitting that these messages carry no actual sound. Ah, it must feel good to be enlightened so by such a lovely lady as myself!_

Law smiled at her antics. He was glad his response had seemed appropriate to her. Their banter was easy and natural and he could see this conversation going on for quite some time. However, it was getting late, and he needed to turn in so that he could get up for class the next morning.

_S: You are an exceptional teacher Nami-ya. Unfortunately, I have to get to sleep. Would you want to meet up tomorrow and grab lunch? Baratie?_

_W: That would be fantastic. After your anatomy class?_

_S: Yeah_

_W: Okay, see you then. I’ll meet you outside of your classroom. Thanks for talking to me_

_S: Talking? ;)_

_W: Shut it! You know what I meant :) see you tomorrow_

_W: Goodnight Law-kun_

His stomach clenched as she used the honorific he enjoyed so much coming from her. He was suddenly very excited to wake up the next morning. A promising day lie ahead of him. And he would soon be having lunch with his very beautiful and smart new friend. He felt like there was nothing in the world holding him back. Nothing he couldn’t do. This could be a fresh start for him.

_S: Goodnight Nami-ya_

He scrolled back through their messages one last time, still trying to comprehend that they had just had the conversation that they did. He saved her phone number into his contacts and plugged his phone in for the night. He slept peacefully that night. No nightmares. The next day, their meeting started with her joyful smile and a sweet “Law-kun!” This became the trend for the many times they were to hang out for the next few weeks. Law never got tired of seeing her eyes light up when they found him, or how her smiling mouth caressed the name she so delicately placed into his world.

He was happy, and he and Nami grew ever closer as final exams began. It wasn’t until the night after their last exam (organic chemistry of course) that he started to learn a bit about Nami's fears concerning people that she became close with.

“Oi, Traffy!” Luffy called from across the bar. Law looked over at his (ridiculous!) nickname and observed Luffy striding into the bar with Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp in tow. Bepo, Shachi, and Jean Bart were all seated at the bar with Law for happy hour in celebration of their last exams and Law’s impending graduation.

“Strawhat-ya, why do you have to scream that awful nickname around in public?” He gruffed as the other men sauntered up to take seats near them at the bar. “You’d better not be drinking, you’re underage. I’ll tell Nami-ya,” he threatened with a grin.

Luffy merely grinned back at him. “I’m sure you will Traffy. You and Nami are very close now, huh? She just can’t seem to keep her mouth shut about you.”

This was news to Law, who raised an eyebrow in question. Sanji quickly backed Luffy’s statement. “He’s telling the awful, horrible truth Trafal-guy. My gorgeous Nami-san never tells us anything anymore that doesn’t involve you, bastard.”

Law was a bit shocked. He knew he and Nami had started to become close friends, and that there was definitely some sexual and emotional tension between them. However, he was about to graduate and she still had another year of undergrad. They both knew now was not the time to have a relationship with each other. He himself was not a good person to have a relationship with but Sanji’s statement gave him hope that he had made the right choice in his upcoming plans. He was very thankful to know that she mentioned him to her other friends all the time, almost like someone in love might. He needed to have a serious conversation with her soon.

“Where is the red haired witch tonight?” Zoro asked the group.

“She told me that she was coming a bit later with Vivi and Rebecca. They’re trying to get Shirahoshi to come too, but you know how paranoid she gets about drinking and safety,” Law offered. In fact, he was quite looking forward to seeing his rowdy friend tonight. Though she may come off as composed the majority of the time, Nami was one hell of a drinker. Law always had fun with her around.

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon. Let’s get a round of shots in to celebrate Law’s graduation. On me,” Jean Bart suggested. There was a chorus of positive feedback for that idea, and soon they were passing around a shot of tequila to each member of their little group. A small cheers to Law’s internship and future medical school and they downed the burning liquid.

A bit later, Penguin strolled in with Tashigi and Chopper to join them, and they opted to move to a table outside to enjoy the warm spring evening. It was nearly summer and Law found it easy to get lost in his thoughts, lulled by the cool breeze and muted music. He stood at the railing that lined the bar’s deck and looked over at the small stream that ran behind the building.

A flash of red caught his eye and he turned his gaze toward the sidewalk leading up to the bar and sure enough, Nami was striding purposefully into the bar. Something about her seemed off and Law was surprised to see Vivi and Rebecca were trailing slightly behind her and not walking next to her. A peek at her face confirmed Law’s suspicions. He could tell she was upset by just the set of her jaw.

He slipped away from his group and toward the entrance of the bar, hoping he could catch her and they could talk privately for a few minutes before returning to the deck. He wove through the crowd toward the entrance to the bar and when he rounded the corner of the hostess station, he nearly smacked right into Nami.

“Oh, hi,” she breathed, looking up into his face. When he met her gaze with a searching look, tears immediately began to well up in her wide eyes. Alarm shot through him. What was happening? Disappointment followed, as she had failed to greet him in the way that he had become so accustomed to. His heart jolted and a wave of self loathing hit him like a bus. He knew she was too good for him. He didn’t deserve her.

Under no volition of his own, his arms shot out to snake around her back and pull her into him to comfort her. One of his hands lay gently on the back of her head, guiding her face into his shoulder where she promptly started to cry. He was surprised at his affection toward her, but he felt like this was where he needed to be. He could do this. He glanced at Vivi and Rebecca over her shaking shoulder, who seemed to take the hint and moved toward the deck, giving them some time alone.

“Nami-ya, what’s going on?” He whispered into her hair. They needed to go somewhere more private so he could hear her talk and give her the attention she needed. Sliding her from his arms he gripped her to his side and moved them toward the entrance of the bar and through doors. He tugged her around the corner of the building and he held her at arm’s length by the shoulders. “Hey, hey. Why are you crying? Do I need to kick someone’s ass? Did someone hurt you?” His anger bubbled in his gut. If anyone dared to hurt her in any way they would be very, very sorry.

She only sobbed harder. “Oh L-Law. Shirahoshi s-said something so t-t-terrible and I just got so sad and I couldn’t shake it off an-and-” she became incoherent as her crying intensified momentarily. Law ached for her, to comfort her, to hold her close and dry her tears. Feeling this way was new for him and he wasn’t completely sure how to comfort a person. Before her, most (if not all) of his friendships had been forged through fists and money. But she was different and he decided in that moment that he would try his damndest to make her smile again, no matter what.

“Nami-ya, you can tell me what she said. Just take a minute and calm down. It can’t have been so terrible,” he murmured, rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to soothe their tremors. When his ministrations did not work, he simply pulled her into his arms again, her head tucked securely in the crook of his neck. He stroked her back and whispered soothing things into her ear while she cried and slowly her breathing began to even and the shaking in her shoulders stopped.

He heard her breath hiss out in a gasp and she suddenly struggled out of his arms and pushed away from him. Confusion and hurt washed over him as he looked into her enraged face. Her crying ceased, but her breathing remained heavy. She was furious, and all her anger was directed toward him.

“How can you be okay right now?” She shouted, her teeth gnashing at the air like she could rip it to shreds. “Are you happy _Law-kun_?” She spat the name at him like she never wanted to use it ever again.

Pain lanced through his chest. “What are you talking about?” He questioned calmly, taking a step closer to her. She mirrored his forward stride with a backward step of her own, and he froze. Why was she retreating from him? Was she scared?

Panic shot through him. Did she know? Did Shirahoshi somehow find out and tell her? How could she have known, he had been so careful to cut all ties, to disappear. No, she couldn’t know could she?

His breathing accelerated, as his dread grew. If she knew, she would never ever want to be acquainted with him again. It was over. Their friendship and whatever else they could have been in the future, ruined by his shameful and horrifying past.

“You absolute moron! You know damn well what I’m talking about! How could you do this to me?” She screamed. The anguish in her voice tore at Law like claws dragging through his chest. He gasped quietly at the feeling. She had to know, but he couldn’t bring himself to come clean and admit it. He had to make sure that she knew. He wasn’t ready to tell her yet.

“Nami-ya, I swear to you that I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. What have I done? We’re friends! I would never do something to intentionally hurt you. Please, whatever it is, tell me and we can work it out,” Law pleaded. He heard the tremble in his own voice. Was this really happening? This woman who had always (sans for the first day when he terrified her) looked at him with nothing but friendliness and joy, was now staring at him with utterly empty eyes. It nearly broke him to see her looking at him like this. He thought she could’ve been his fresh start.

She wailed in anger and pain. “Friends don’t _leave each other_ Law!”

Oh. _Oh._

“Nami-ya,” Law exhaled her name in desperation. He didn’t care anymore if she punched him or pushed him away or said she never wanted to see him again. All he knew was that he needed to hold her in his arms right then and there and tell her how much he cared about her. When he caught her and pulled her against his chest, the emptiness he housed there felt slightly more bearable. 

She didn’t know his secret. He was so thankful that she was still ignorant. Guilt gnawed at him, hungrily taking more and more of him into its depths. Ah, so now it would be up to him.

She buried her face near his collarbone. “Everyone leaves me Law, my birth parents, my adoptive mom, my previous... friends. I thought maybe you would be the exception. But Shirahoshi unknowingly told me that I was wrong, and that you’re leaving to go to South Blue. And you didn’t even have the guts to tell me. So I came here tonight to tell you to fuck off and that we could never be friends if you didn’t care about me enough to tell me that you were leaving. But when I saw your stupid face in the bar I just couldn’t do it. I care about you too damn much Trafalgar Law. Even with you fucking stupid goatee.”

“Nami, you’re only the second person I’ve ever met in my life that I don’t think I can live without. It would destroy me if we lost touch. I have never felt so comfortable with anyone, ever. I know I keep my distance sometimes, and yes, I still have my secrets. But you’re the first person who I have ever told about Cora-san, the first person who made me happy to wake up every day, and the first person to make me want to keep going, even if it was tough. Your smile alone takes my dreary days away. Your voice keeps the ghosts at bay. You are my closest friend, I will never leave you. I don’t deserve you and I would be a fool to let you go now.”

She was silent for a few moments as she took in what he had said. He hoped his words were reassuring, but he expected more questions from her. “But what about what Shirahoshi said? Are you not going to South Blue? Tell me the truth!” Her voice was rough with emotion, strained by what she had been thinking. He knew she thought he was just going to be another person who loved her and left her.

“What Shirahoshi said is true. I am a student at South Blue University starting this coming fall,” he responded coolly, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he just confessed almost all of his feelings for the woman tucked under his chin. He felt her shift and she pulled away to look into his face with a despairing look on her own.

“And you didn’t tell me!?” She screeched, struggling to break away from his hold. He shook her lightly and brought her attention back to him.

“I didn’t tell you because I’m not leaving. South Blue has agreed to let me do a one year externship prior to starting my full time program with them.” His confession seemed to soothe her slightly, but her blazing eyes told him she was still not done grilling him.

“Well then, where are you going? Because that is certainly not here!”

He gave her a small smile. “I am going to be shadowing a resident at the Hospital of Cocoyasi Village starting in two months.”

He watched her mouth fall open as realization dawned. He watched her face contort with emotion and tears began sliding down her pinked cheeks. “Oi oi,” he called reaching up to brush the tears from her face. “Why are you crying again? I thought you’d be happy to know that I was going to your hometown to shadow? It’s not too far is it? You have ways to get home, and I’ll visit often. We will still be close. Best friends, even.”

She slapped at his chest and a strangled sounding laugh bubbled from her mouth. “You idiot, I’m not sad, I’m happy. I’m so incredibly happy. Thank you for being my friend Law-kun. You really are the best I’ve ever had.”

His concern died down. He smiled at her before pulling her into another tight hug. This encounter was a bit of a wake-up call for him. Law realized he was in deep. Too deep to turn back now. He needed to come clean with her, especially now that she knew he had stayed around for her. He felt guilty about his secrets. He would have to fix that.

She began fretting about her make-up having smeared and Law wondered if he would ever be able to tell her how much of a factor she had been in his decision to defer from South Blue for a year. He hoped he would be able to tell her everything and that she would still accept him, even though his past was shrouded in shadow and pain. Surprisingly, he felt contented at the thought of confessing everything to her. If this conversation had been any indication of how she might react, he could prepare for the yelling, but he knew for sure she cared about him deeply and would help him move forward in the future and leave the shadows behind him.


	3. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy how sometimes a fight can make feelings break the surface. No matter how deep they might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is going in a different direction than I had originally planned. I am in the process of making a few minor changes to chapters one and two to fit the flow of the story more. Sometimes the characters just get away from us.
> 
> Thank you to Bryce, who helps me edit my creations.
> 
> I do not own One Piece.

_Pound, pound, pound._

“Nami!” A voice yelled, seeming far away as it pulled her from sleep.

 _Pound, pound, pound._ The knocks sounded again. “NAMI! Wake up!” the familiar voice screeched again, muffled behind the closed doors. With a groan, Nami threw her arm over her eyes, willing herself to fall back into the blissful slumber from which her annoying friend had just woken her. The night before had been a rough, emotional roller coaster. After taking out her anger on Law, hearing his confession to her, and realizing she had let herself fall back into the negative persona she had come here trying to escape, she had attempted to drink her sorrows away.

Attempted. Now, as she lay in bed, hoping Luffy hadn’t broken down her door, head pounding, and with a mouth as dry as the Alabasta desert, she regretted the many drinks the night before. She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, hoping he would go away and let her sleep off the absolutely dreadful hangover creeping up on her.

“Nami, c’mon! We have to go places today, and I really can’t get anywhere without my navigator! Zoro isn’t any help and Sanji won’t answer his phone!” Luffy called to her again through not one, but two doors. She wondered how heavy a sleeper Tashigi had to be to sleep through all this racket. With another moan, she pushed herself up from the mattress and threw on a pair of shorts under her over-sized sleep shirt to go and let the crazies in.

She trudged to her front door and peered through the peephole. Luffy had his face extremely close to the viewfinder, nearly obscuring her view of Zoro, who stood against the wall across the hall. The handle rattled as she unlocked the deadbolt.

“Alright, alright. Don’t break down my door, you lunatic.” She twisted the lock on the knob and pulled the door open, making way as Luffy zoomed into the room. Zoro followed behind his roommate with a sullen expression, his eyes obscured by a pair of sunglasses.

“Oh no, Zoro-kun. How bad is it?” she teased, reaching over to snag the frames from his face. She placed them on her own nose, and laughed when he shouted and covered his eyes with his hands to ward off the light streaming in through her windows.

“Give them back, you witch!” he growled, reaching after the protective lenses. She stuck out her tongue and slipped out of his reach to hide behind Luffy, who was bouncing happily while gripping his straw hat to his head.  
“Nami, Nami, Nami!” Luffy said, moving away from her and flopping onto her couch. “We have to go to the Grand Line Gym today! There’s a really cool fight scheduled for today! You won’t believe who’s facing off! Hehehehe!” His deep brown eyes fixed on Nami in amusement. “Don’t you wanna know who it is? Huh, huh?”

Nami rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you’re dying to tell me Luffy. Out with it then. Who is fighting today and why do we have to go watch it?”

She tossed the sunglasses back to Zoro, who hastily returned them to his face. With a grunt, he slumped onto the couch next to Luffy. “Law is fighting this afternoon. Luffy has been excited to tell you about it all day because you never shut up about that bastard anymore. I’m going to start making you pay me every time his name comes out of your mouth.”

“Hey, Zoro! I wanted to tell her!” Luffy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Your debt just doubled thanks to that little comment,” she said to Zoro, her mouth curving into a smirk. He huffed and was about to yell at her, but she cut him off as she directed her next question to Luffy. “Who is he fighting?” 

“He’s fighting Killer!” Luffy yelled, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “What a cool name! I heard he’s really strong and a lot of people want to fight him! It’s going to be so awesome to see them punching each other!” he continued on, but Nami stopped listening as she considered her own feelings on watching her best friend punch someone. 

Her curiosity was piqued. Law’s boxing was something he rarely talked about when they spent time together, and she often wondered what he was like in the ring. He never invited her to any of his fights and he never told her if he won or lost. Maybe she would like to see him between the ropes: light on his toes, covered - n0 - _glistening_ with sweat. Her face heated up at the thought of his corded muscles being used in such a show of force and dominance.

“Oi, Nami, sorry to interrupt your fantasy,” Zoro prodded, “but, the fight starts at two. It’s almost noon already and the gym is on the other side of town. So you need to get your ass in gear if you want to see your man punching some other dude.”

“Her man?” Luffy asked, his head cocked to the side. “Nami, is Law your man? Do you like him? Are you dating?”

“No! Of course not, don’t be silly. We’re just really good friends!” she said, her face settling into a scowl. She leveled her green haired friend with a dark glare. “And I wasn’t fantasizing! I was trying to recall the rules of boxing. I’ve never watched a match before. Is it even called a match?”

“Boxing is a set of three minute rounds where two fighters are judged by their punches, fouls, defense, knockdowns, hugging, and more,” Tashigi explained, entering from her bedroom. She moved into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee as she continued. “They get points for each of these actions. The points are then tallied at the end of the third round.”

She took a seat on the couch between Luffy and Zoro before continuing. “The fight can also be won with a KO, or a knock-out. This is determined by the referee when one of the fighters falls to the mat and stays down for ten seconds, or can no longer continue the fight.” As Tashigi spoke, Nami was watching Zoro. His eyes were glued to the dark haired woman as she talked about fighting: one of his favorite things. Nami giggled to herself and the man turned to her with a glare, his cheeks turning pink.

“Wow, Tashigi, I didn’t know you knew so much about boxing!” Luffy said through a grin. He threw his hands up over his head in excitement. “You make it sound so cool! I love watching people get punched. Nami, get ready so we can go and watch the fights before Law’s!”  
“Tashigi,” Nami started, eyeing Zoro’s reaction in her peripheral vision. “Would you like to come too?” Zoro glared at her, but she could tell he was listening for Tashigi’s answer. Boy, he was in for it.

“What gym are you going to? I have fencing practice at Grand Line at four,” Tashigi responded, taking her empty mug to the kitchen and washing it quickly in the sink. “If I can get to practice on time, I’d like to come.”

Nami’s lips tweaked up at the corners. “We just so happen to be going to Grand Line. It’s perfect. Let’s go get ready!” She looked over at Zoro, who had a small smile on his face, his eyes trained on Tashigi. The dark haired girl didn’t seem to notice as she nodded and went back into her bedroom to get dressed. When her door shut, Nami turned her attention back to Zoro. “You’re welcome,” she sang, winking at the flustered man. She skipped merrily into her room to get ready, ignoring Zoro’s mumbles.

After a quick shower, Nami selected a simple outfit that consisted of a red v-neck t-shirt with a band logo, jeans, and her favorite brown heeled sandals. She hummed introspectively to herself as she dried her hair and she began thinking about the night before. It was embarrassing. Law had comforted her, held her close, been there for her. She wasn’t accustomed to receiving comfort, but those tears had been a long time coming. She acknowledged she had been pushing her feelings down for months - pushing _herself_ away, being someone else. 

Now, she looked up into the mirror with resolve. Starting today, there would be no more pretending. She grabbed her favorite orangey red lipstick and applied it generously, giving her lips a smack for good measure. Eyeing her reflection again, she smiled and said, “You can do this. Be yourself. No apologies.”

She grabbed her bag and strode out of her room, her shoulders squared. Tashigi, Luffy and Zoro were all ready to go and waiting for her by the door. “Let’s go! Zoro you’re driving!” He shot her an annoyed look, but his face softened when she followed her decree with a sly, “Tashigi, you can have shotgun.”

“Nami,” Luffy whined, “I wanted shotgun!”

“Too bad, so sad! You’re gonna sit next to me and like it!” she said, slapping Luffy in the shoulder and grinning shrewdly at Zoro. Luffy seemed to pick up on what she was saying, and his pouting ended. He smiled at her and turned to look at Zoro too. The other man blushed furiously and stormed out the door. Luffy laughed and flew out, hot on his heels.

“C’mon, Tashigi,” Nami trilled, grabbing her roommate by the arm and pulling her out and down the hall after the boys.

“Wait, Nami, the door!”

During the car ride, Luffy chattered away about his dinner plans, his classes next semester (“Entomololo or whatever, with the bugs!”), and various innuendoes toward Zoro. Nami kept her giggles to herself at Tashigi’s pink cheeks, but she made sure Zoro caught her eyes in the rearview mirror.

When they arrived at the gym, Luffy was bouncing excitedly and Zoro was thoroughly embarrassed. Tashigi and Nami walked together, Nami quietly (and discreetly) embellishing Zoro to her roommate. After entering the gymnasium’s boxing wing, the group selected seats in the front row to watch the fight before Law’s.

After two rounds, the brutal fight ended in a TKO, leaving Zoro and Tashigi debating whether or not the loser was truly unable to keep fighting or if the referee had called it too soon. Nami was happy that the winner of this heavyweight fight would never be fighting Law, a middleweight.

“That guy was crazy strong!” Luffy gushed. “What was his name again? I wanna fight him!” He punched the air a few times, his straw hat bobbing with his motions.

Nami looked at the small program she had been handed at the entrance. “The winner’s name was Eustass Kid. His biography emphasizes his temper is ‘red hot, much like his hair.’ Sounds like he would definitely be okay with fighting you if you provoked him, Luffy.” She looked at her rambunctious friend, wanting to tease him a little. “I’m not sure you could handle him, though. He seemed really strong.” She eyed Luffy from her peripheral; he was fuming at her comment. She suppressed a giggle. 

“I could kick his ass!” he proclaimed, his nostrils flaring angrily. He entered another round of punches, but then his attention was diverted to the other side of the room. “Hey, look! There’s Traffy!” Luffy pointed across the gym where Law, Bepo, Shachi, Jean Bart, and Penguin entered and moved toward the ring.

Law wore his trademark sweatshirt and white speckled hat, but his demeanor was completely different than what she was used to seeing. There seemed to be a dark and dangerous aura surrounding him, much like the feeling she got from him on their first day of class. He had completely terrified her that first day, making her believe she could never escape the evil of the world, and encouraging her to be a background character. She knew now that this side of him was something she wanted to learn about and accept so she could come into herself and so they could become even closer.

In fact, she found this side of him rather exciting.

Nami kept her attention trained on him as he entered the ring and began preparing for his fight. He handed his hat to Jean Bart before his black gloves pulled at the bottom of his sweatshirt. Nami couldn’t help the way her eyes followed the hem of the garment as he pulled it up, slowly exposing every single inch of his tanned, tattooed torso. He swung his arms back and rolled his shoulders, his chiseled muscles rippling under the inked skin of his back. A gloved hand ran hastily through his hair and down the back of his neck. She swallowed thickly.

The announcer was saying something, but the words seemed muffled as Law’s actions kept her focus. She watched as he hit the air with quick punches at the level of his waist and bounced lightly on his toes. Bepo, Shachi and Jean Bart were giving him advice and Penguin held out his water bottle. Law was nodding as they spoke to him and she got goosebumps as she watched his gloved hands clap together: all adrenaline, power, and aggression.

Cheers erupted behind her and she realized Law’s opponent, Killer, was being announced. It appeared most of the arena was packed with his fans. Luffy sat silently next to her out of respect for his friend, though she could tell he was twitching with the need to cheer.

The announcer’s voice crackled through the speakers as his arm pointed toward Law’s corner of the ring. “And in the black corner, weighing in at one hundred and fifty five pounds, the challenger of today’s match: Trafalgar D. Water Law!”

The applause for Law was scarce and centered mostly around their small group. Nami’s eye twitched with annoyance. Law worked hard for this. He deserved more encouragement than that. With a huff, she jumped to her feet. A hand came up to cup her mouth and the other clenched into a fist and reached up above her head. “Go, Law! Kick his ass!”

The cheer that tore from her lips surprised not only her friends seated next to her, but it seemed Law and his cohort were stunned as well. He had paused when he heard her voice and was staring at her from his position on the mat.

Nami met his gaze and her face colored red in embarrassment. She had really just screamed that. Her awkwardness was short-lived, however, as Luffy joined in her cheering jovially, his own arms reaching above his head as he jumped up to the railing next to her. “Yeah, Traffy! Beat up that Killer guy!”

Tashigi and Zoro also called out to their friend where he stood in the ring. Law mouth hung open in shock at their support, but when his eyes met Nami’s, she just offered him a shrug and a wink. He closed his mouth and it curved into a confident smirk before he turned back to face his team.

Nami sat back down on the edge of her seat, feeling anxious for the fight to start. She trusted in Law’s strength, but she had never seen him fight before and didn’t know what to expect from him. 

The pair of fighters met at the center of the ring, the referee giving them a quick set of instructions. They hit gloves and then returned to their corners. A few moments passed and then the bell dinged. 

The fighters quickly moved forward to circle each other around the center of the mat. Nami watched intently as they sized each other up. Killer looked strong and quick, but Law looked more experienced and relaxed. She chewed her lip as they inched closer and closer together.

Just from looking at the competitors, it was clear that Law was smaller. Killer was not only taller, but looked to be both wider and heavier than Law. The larger man jabbed a quick step toward Law, his body leaning forward in a feint to test Law’s defensive reflexes. Law sidestepped the advancement and his hands tucked tighter to his chin. He retreated a step and refocused on Killer.

Nami tracked Law’s footsteps as they skipped over the mat. He was light on his feet, but he didn’t seem to be particularly fast or agile with his movements so far. His weight shifted and Nami tensed, waiting for him to move forward and strike-

_BAM!_

Killer’s fist seemed to come from nowhere, bashing into Law’s shoulder through his guard. Nami gasped quietly as Law stumbled back, her fingers tightening on her knees. His face contorted in pain for a quick moment, but his jaw clenched and he sent his own jab through the opening Killer’s attack left at his abdomen.

Killer seemed unfazed by Law’s blow, his front arm twisting to bring a hard elbow onto the same shoulder he struck before - an illegal hit! The referee said nothing and Nami clenched her teeth as Law moved back again, his wounded deltoid twitching.

Killer rushed him, his quick punches backing Law toward the ropes. Law attempted to dodge the blows, his upper body ducking back and forth, but Killer’s last hook with his back hand glanced Law’s jaw. 

Law shook his head and countered, his hands seeming to sizzle with the speed in which he executed the succession of punches. He landed two quick jabs: one hitting Killer in the chin and the next striking his left fist as it moved to block. Law’s third back-handed punch missed as Killer dodged, skirting back. Killer’s first retreat! The clock ticked down to 15 seconds and Nami knew the fighters wouldn’t let the first round end without something big.

Oh, how right she was. Simultaneously with her thought, Killer lunged forward, his weight carrying his back hand through to Law’s cheekbone. As his fist impacted with bone, Law was thrown backward toward the ropes. His arm reached out and caught the top rope before he could fall to his knees, but he stumbled forward quickly, attempting to regain his balance. Nami sucked in a breath as Killer moved forward, but relaxed as the bell to signal the end of the first round sounded.

Law staggered toward his corner, shaking his head.

“That was a hard hit to take,” Luffy commented, his voice lower than usual. Nami turned to look at him questioningly and he continued. “If Law takes one or two more hits like that, it’s going to be over pretty quick. He needs to figure out what works against Killer. Body shots aren’t getting him anywhere.”

“If you noticed, Killer seemed on edge when his weak side was attacked. When Law hit his left hand, he retreated quickly,” Tashigi said, her pointer finger extended to accentuate her observation. “If Law is going to win this fight, he needs to do it fast and he needs to attack Killer’s weaker left side. Law’s right hand is strong, so targeting that weak spot could get him the edge in this.”

Zoro grunted in agreement, his arms crossed. “I’m surprised Law hasn’t been more aggressive. I would think a guy like him would want to take control of this fight.”

Nami said nothing to their comments. Instead, she turned her attention back to Law where he was talking to Bepo in his corner. He held a wet towel to his cheek where he had taken the hit, but his face looked calm. She wondered what his strategy was and if he had picked up on Killer’s aversion to using his left hand.

The second round began, but the three minutes passed quickly and uneventfully. The two fighters seemed to be strategizing. Nami noticed Killer was attempting to tire Law with his heavy hits, using his larger size to his advantage. She was sure Law was aware of this, but she was confused after watching Law target only his opponent’s right side for the entire second round. Did he not notice the weakness in Killer’s left?

Round three started off rough. Killer rushed out and hit Law with two hard jabs in his abdomen and chest, pushing him off balance and onto the defensive. He moved away to recover and as he did, Killer pushed forward again, corralling Law back against the ropes. Law attempted to move around Killer’s attack, but Killer bumped him in with his shoulder - another illegal move.

“Hey!” Nami yelled, watching as Law was trapped by the foul. The referee, again, paid no mind and she watched in horror as Killer’s right-handed hook caught Law square in the face. He fell onto his backside with a thump and sat for a few moments, stunned. Nami grit her teeth in frustration and bellowed, “Get up, Law! Don’t let this bastard beat you!”

His eyes looked dazed as the referee’s count reached three. He looked around the ring, almost as if he didn’t know where he was. Luffy’s leg bounced anxiously, his fists balled. “Traffy, get up!” he yelled, jumping to his feet.

Law rolled over onto his hands and knees, shaking his head slowly back and forth. He was trying to get back up. Nami willed him to shake it off, to get back up, to finish the fight. One of his knees left the mat and he used his arms to try to push himself up, but failed and fell back down onto all fours, panting with exhaustion and pain. The referee counted six. Nami groaned, thinking Law was done for. He had put up a good fight against a higher ranked opponent. She brought her hands up to cover her face to shield her eyes from seeing him defeated.

“Nami, watch!” Zoro said, pointing to the ring. Her fingers parted and she saw Law push himself up onto his feet. He swayed for a moment, but his breathing had slowed and his hands came back up to protect his face. Nami’s hands slid down, clenching into fists. Law could keep going, she knew he could. Her eyes flickered to the clock: one minute left.

Law just needed to make it one minute so he could get a rest and get the laceration on his cheek to stop bleeding. One minute - sixty seconds. However, that was easier said than done when facing an aggressive opponent.

Law’s focus had returned and he was doing just what she had hoped, evading Killer’s advances with his superior speed and litheness. He ducked another heavy punch from Killer’s right hand and quickly moved out of reach. Nami and the others inched forward onto the edge of their seats as the clock ticked down from ten seconds. Killer threw one last hard punch at Law, grazing his shoulder. Law skipped away again and the bell sounded ending the round.

“Saved by the bell,” Zoro muttered, relaxing back into his seat.

Nami let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding. Her hands shook where they gripped the bench beneath her. Why was she so nervous for him? Law could handle himself - she knew that - but just something about seeing him downed on the mat had made her worry. She was fiercely protective of her close friends, and anyone who tried to hurt them needed to go through her first. Watching Law fight made her feel helpless, but she acknowledged that he was much more capable of handling this fight than she gave him credit for. She just didn’t like to see him hurt, even if he was a pleasing sight when he was soaked with sweat and panting.

He was seated on a stool in his corner, Shachi dabbing at the cut on his cheek with a wet towel. He was arguing with them, his face hard and angry. She had never seen him make that expression before. Law was always so kind to her, despite his rather stoic demeanor. Seeing his emotions - especially hateful ones - so rawly displayed on his normally calm face was surprising, but strangely welcoming. She knew Law had many looks yet to be seen by her.

As she watched him swat at Shachi’s hand and yell something at him, a small smile curved her lips. Yes. This was what she wanted to see. She was learning a lot just from coming to this fight. It seemed his display the night before was no fluke. Her usually impassive friend surely put on a show when he was sincere about something.

The fourth round was about to begin and Nami watched Law ready himself yet again. Something was different this time. He was even more wounded than before, but he exuded a new determination. His posture was confident as he took his stance, his arms steady as they protected his chin and upper body.

He sprang toward Killer from his corner, taking a fresh head-on approach. His front arm shot out with two quick jabs to Killer’s left. Killer stumbled away, clearly shaken by Law’s change of tactics.

Nami’s lips spread into an almost feral grin as she realized her friend’s motive. “Yes,” she purred, her fingers curling around the railing in front of her. “What a sneaky bastard.”

“What do you mean, Nami?” Luffy asked, confused by her devilish smile.

“Law was setting him up. The entire last round was a bluff,” she answered, her eyes glinting with the thrill she got from his fighting style.

“Yes, I thought that might be the case,” Tashigi said, her own hands clasped together in her lap. “He attacked Killer’s right side in the last round so he wouldn’t expect an assault on his left side. It was a good idea, and it seems to have worked to his advantage. He must have a lot of experience.”

Law was moving quicker now and Nami was giddy. His deception was delicious. They had all been fooled, Killer most of all. Law was faster than he had been displaying, and he continued to push Killer back with the strikes to his left side. Law sent a fake jab at Killer’s left, causing him to flinch.

“Ah!” Nami yelled, seeing the opening. Law didn’t miss it either.

His left hook collided with the right side of Killer’s jaw, and the larger man stumbled. Killer’s hands dropped and his head shook from side to side. He seemed to regain his balance, but Nami could tell he was going to go down. He attempted to raise his hands again, but fell forward onto one knee in front of Law. The referee stepped between the two fighters and Killer’s balance wobbled again, his hands going to the floor in front of him.

Her eyes widened in shock. “He’s going to get back up!” Nami growled. “Jeez, how strong is this guy?”

“Hang on, Nami. Keep watching,” Luffy assured, his quiet observation returning.

Curious as to what Luffy could see that she couldn’t, Nami moved her attention back to Law, where he stood readily near his corner of the ring. He wore a resolute smile as Killer staggered to his feet. Killer’s hands came back up and his gaze leveled on Law again.

“Bring it on!” he shouted, his voice rough around the mouth guard and his breathing heavy. At the taunt, Law lunged into the center of the ring, his right arm rippling forward with his hips, throwing his body weight into Killer’s block.

With a grunt, Killer took a step back, but his reaction was quick and his right fist jabbed into Law’s exposed shoulder again. Nami gasped at the loud thump and at Law’s hissed breath. “C’mon, Law!” she shouted, standing and grasping the railing in front of her. “Take him down!”

His eyes flickered to her for a split second and she could almost see his willpower bolster at her encouragement. Luffy jumped to his feet next to her and screamed, “Yeah, Traffy! Kick his ass!”

Killer grinned and Nami saw his lips move to say something to Law as the pair continued to move about the ring. Law’s lips curled into a gruesome expression, and he lunged forward sharply, hitting Killer’s forearms with two heavy punches. Killer countered quickly, but Law saw it coming and ducked under the blow, his arm swinging up to pound into Killer’s stomach. Killer stumbled back, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Yes!” Nami cheered. “Keep pushing!”

As if spurred by her words, Law caught fire. His hands lashed out, bombarding Killer’s arms with hammering shots. Killer kept searching for a potential opening, but Law gave him no opportunity. Law’s front hand slammed hard into Killer’s lower jaw. The latter went slack, his hands dropping and his knees hitting the floor.

“He’s down!” Zoro said, his fist and teeth clenched. “It’s over!”

The friends watched in awe as Law’s opponent slumped forward onto the mat, his limp body making a heavy sound as it hit the floor by the ropes nearest to them. Nami’s eyes flew to Law, whose breathing was ragged, his mouth hanging open as he glared down at his defeated foe. The referee stepped over to Killer, ruling him as unable to continue. Cheers erupted around the room.

“A KO!” Tashigi and Zoro marveled simultaneously, their eyes sparkling.

“He won, Nami! Traffy did it!” Luffy said with animation. She smiled and threw her arms around him, jumping up and down with excitement. Her eyes, which had been closed in glee, opened to the sound of cheering from the ring. Bepo had jumped the rope and was holding Law up off the ground in celebration. Law raised his fist in triumph over the hard-fought win and Nami felt pride swell up inside of her. As she watched Law’s exhausted expression morph into an elated smile, something warm fluttered next to the pride.

She paused for a moment and pulled that feeling up from the depths. It was different than anything she had felt for Law before, more instinctual and carnal in its burning. As she stared at him - sweat dripping down his arms and torso, his hair matted to his head, blood on his grinning lips - her stomach clenched and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Almost as if he could feel her eyes on him, Law turned to look at the crowd and found her. He reached up and took out his mouth piece, a smirk curving his lips. Instantly, white hot desire gripped her and her breath caught. A few moments passed, their eyes stayed locked. When had he become so physically attractive? She had a feeling her sudden interest in his body had a lot to do with his exposed, sweat-slicked skin and the hungry look in his eyes. Her chest felt hot.

“Oi, Nami!” Zoro said, getting her attention with a hand on her arm. Pulling her eyes away from Law, she focused on Zoro’s words. “Go down there and congratulate him!” he continued, his teasing grin earning him a swift bop to his head from Nami. At his encouragement, she hopped over the rail and moved toward the edge of the raised ring. Penguin and Shachi were chatting excitedly about Law’s upset when Nami jogged over to them.

“Wow, that was an amazing fight! I can’t believe Law came back like that!” she raved, her words coming out a little breathlessly.

Penguin turned to greet her, but upon seeing what she was wearing, his eyes dropped to her chest. Anger bubbled inside her, along with the urge to resist feeling angry. Again, she paused a moment to pull that refusal out and examine it. She no longer wanted to hide behind the facade she created for herself out of fear. She wanted to be true; to be Nami again, not some polite shell. Without another thought, she abandoned that resistance, allowing her true emotions to come through. With her eyebrow twitching in annoyance, she cocked her arm back and knocked him across the head.

Shachi, who had also noticed her approach and the generous view her v-neck offered, watched with wide eyes as Penguin hit the floor. She grinned at his shock, but was unashamed by her actions. Gone was the meek and kind skin she had been wearing in front of her new friends in favor of her more abrasive nature.

“Uh, hi, Nami-san,” he said, making a significant effort to look her in the face. She narrowed her eyes at him and he visibly swallowed. “You look great today. Um, not that you don’t look great every other day, it’s just - uh - the shirt and - uh -” he cut himself off, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thank you, Shachi. I appreciate the compliment,” she said, smiling at his nervousness. She changed the subject, eager to discuss Law’s victory. “It was an upset, right?”

“Yeah, we were really - um - surprised,” Penguin said stiffly, entering the conversation. His hand held his head where Nami had clocked him. She felt a bit smug about giving him a good smack. “We weren’t expecting him to win because Killer’s record was really amazing. I mean, his name is Killer, so.”

She laughed. “Yeah, it is a pretty scary name. Do you guys fight, too?”

Before either could answer, they were interrupted by the sound system crackling to life. Nami turned to look at the ring. The announcer raised the mic to his lips and spoke animatedly. “After 4 rounds, the winner, by knockout, is Trafalgar D. Water Law!” The referee held each fighter by their wrist, but the hand gripping Law’s wrist was raised above his head to showcase him as the victor. Her hands came together to clap excitedly for him and she watched his face as he turned away from the crowd and back toward Bepo and Jean Bart where they stood in his corner.

Her eyes followed his hands as they undid and removed his gloves, exposing his tattooed hands and knuckles. The fire inside her returned as she watched his skilled fingers wrap around a towel and run over his muscled arms and neck. As if in a trance, she walked toward the ropes he leaned against, ignoring Shachi and Penguin. She heard Jean Bart recounting his points to him, praising him for getting up after he was felled by the earlier blow. Her feet continued to carry her forward until she was standing right next to Bepo.

“Hello, Nami-san,” the bear said, snapping her out of her fixation on Law’s body.

“Hey, Bepo,” she replied, feeling embarrassed that she hadn’t greeted him when she was walking up. “How’s he faring?”

“He’s fine, his shoulder is pretty swollen, but other than that, just some bruises. Nothing too bad,” Bepo responded. Nami could feel his searching gaze on her. Without a word, he reached down to grab a water bottle from the bag of supplies at his feet and held it out to her. “Here, why don’t you give this to him? He looks a little - uh - _thirsty_.”

Nami raised a brow at his suggestive choice of words, but said nothing as she took the bottle from his hand. She cleared her throat, and in a complete one-eighty from her embarrassment just moments before, she smiled and said, “He sure does!”

“Law-kun!” she called, winning his attention from whatever Jean Bart had been talking about. At hearing her voice, Jean Bart waved his hand at Law and turned away, moving to gather the equipment from the floor behind him. She moved over to Law as he climbed under the ropes and landed on the floor next to her. 

“Nami-ya,” he said, his lips settling into a small smile. “I almost didn’t recognize you with that big mouth.”

She grinned and smacked his arm. “Oh, come on, I wasn’t _that_ loud!” Shaking her head in amusement, she held the water bottle out to him. When he reached for it, she squeezed it playfully, the water spraying him lightly in the face.

He growled and tried to snatch it from her, but she was quick with her hands, moving it behind her back and out of his reach. She raised her free hand and stuck up one finger to wag at him. “Ah ah ah, Law-kun,” she taunted, her index finger poking him in the chest. The heat was raging, settled deep in her stomach. “You have to earn your drink.”

After seeing him in the ring today, she could no longer deny the longing she felt for him. So, she threw caution to the wind and with a wink, she wickedly trailed her finger down his bare chest and over his delectably muscled abdomen. 

He stilled at the movement of her hand, watching her finger intently. Her hand opened and her palm brushed along the side of his stomach until it rested on the waistband of his shorts. He tensed at her caress and his breath hitched as she drew closer, peering up to look at him from under her lashes.

She was pulling out all the stops. She was aware she might be scaring him, but after noticing the way he reacted to her touches she was assured her advances were not unwanted. She couldn’t seem to stop now that she had started down this dangerous path. “Don’t you want to know how to earn it, Law-kun?”

She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. His eyes roved from her own, to her chest, to her lips, and back to her eyes again. His expression was changing from surprised to something darker and more sensuous. His lips pulled into a tight line and he hissed out, “How?”

“Hmmm, how about one week of your tutoring and we call it even?” she teased, her chest brushing against his upper abdomen.

“Deal,” he grunted, his hands reaching around behind her back to grip the bottle. A low chuckle escaped his lips and his golden eyes fixed on her lips again, swimming with something that looked a lot like desire. He dipped his face close to hers, his smirking mouth hovering near her ear. Her eyes fell closed as his breath fanned over her neck, his arms tightening around her, pulling her closer. “I liked hearing you scream for me.”

Her eyes fluttered open at his seductive comment and she hummed a quiet moan of approval. “Okay, Law-kun, that’s enough,” she mumbled, her hand reaching up to move his arms from around her waist before they got too carried away in this public place. Stubborn as he was, he locked his hands behind her and refused to let her remove them. She looked up to glare at his wolfish smirk and with a grumble, she added, “Jeez, Bepo was right. You are thirsty! C’mon, let me go. We’ve made enough of a scene here already.”

“Hm,” he mused. He brought the water bottle from behind her back to his lips and took a long drink. When he finished, he looked down at her, his mouth glittering with water. “Maybe I am a little thirsty. I liked hearing you get all heated,” he paused again. She thought he might say more, but instead he let out a breath. His hand ran along her spine lightly, making her shiver. “I am _very_ glad you came.”

His hand moved to grip hers and his fingers tangled with hers unexpectedly. Her face warmed at the affection; their rather raunchy banter turned sweet. “You are?” she questioned, hesitant to accept his words and the deeper emotions behind them. She still had some issues with trust, but she really was getting better. 

She bit her lip and looked away from him as she thought. She had been unsure of how he would feel about her coming to see his fight without his knowledge, but he seemed _more_ than happy to see her there. Maybe her flirting hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

Turning her attention back to him, she was taken aback when a genuine smile graced his lips as he gazed down at her. She knew him well enough to understand seeing this expression crossing his face was a rare experience.

“Yes. I want you to keep coming around,” he murmured. “If you want to, of course,” he tacked on, almost as an afterthought, his mouth turning down a bit on the corners. She never wanted to see him frown ever again.

“Of course,” she repeated, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Her hand on his shoulder gripped a bit harder and her mouth curved into a sly grin. “But, I reserve all betting rights and if you don’t win, I’ll knock you out myself.”


	4. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is in the past, so why doesn't it just stay there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece. Thank you for taking the time to read this and leave kudos and comments! Your support encourages me to continue!
> 
> Thank you to Bryce for his tireless re-reading.

“Congratulations, Law-kun!” Nami squealed, rushing toward him on the steps of the campus auditorium. She threw her arms around him and pulled his face to her chest, where she cradled his head and giggled. “I am so proud of you. Here, I got you this! You can open it when we’re at dinner!” She thrust a package into his hands and bounced excitedly. A light flush colored his cheeks at her affections and she caught herself staring at the pinked skin, her own body temperature rising.

She fanned herself in the evening summer air, but continued to snuggle close to Law, glowing with pride. He was so accomplished: summa cum laude, dean’s list, university national honor society, and the recipient of a prestigious scholarship that was accompanied by mentorship of Dr. Crocus, the world renowned-surgeon. He was going to be living in her hometown for a whole year under the doctor’s tutelage, and she could not contain her excitement.

She was even more tempted to brag about him now that she acknowledged her attraction to him. Her desire to show him off was surprising, though not unwelcomed. Things had changed between them since she had watched his fight. Their relationship was real and they learned a lot about each other in the time they had spent together since. The constant flirting didn’t hurt, either.

They were _not_ dating, but she had the urge to scream his praises to the world and anyone who would listen. Her disappointment at his failure to ask her out simmered on the back burner. She knew he was busy with graduation, getting ready for a move, and training for his new medical internship. But, she had put herself out there for him. Now the ball was in his court and he didn’t want to play?

“Thank you, Nami-ya,” he crooned, grabbing her attention as he moved his hand to settle on her lower back. Nami reminded herself his gesture was nothing but comfortable and friendly. He had made sure of that. 

Why hadn’t he made a move after his fight a few days ago? Didn’t he find her attractive, too? Was she too forward with her flirting that day? Did she push him too far? Was he holding back because he thought he didn’t deserve her?

With a determined huff, she put her questions behind her. She was going to have a great time celebrating Law’s accomplishments with all of their friends tonight. If he wanted to get together with her, he would make a move when he felt it was right. Her thoughts on their relationship (or lack there-of) could wait, and together they turned to face the group of their friends who began to offer their congratulations.

“Traffy! You’re a graduate now! How does it feel?” Luffy called with a grin. Nami suppressed a giggle when she caught sight of him. He looked incredibly out of place in his casual shorts and his straw hat, but Law smiled back at him anyway. He had been smiling a lot more lately. “By the way, did you see Hancock on the stage? Her speech was nice, but it was so long I fell asleep halfway through. I know you liked it though, Traffy. She was your boss! Oh, and Sanji don’t you feel stupid for not graduating? Traffy beat you!”

“Oi!” the blonde shouted, rushing forward to enter into a friendly scuffle with the young man in the straw hat. “Don’t worry, Nami-swan, I’ll graduate after the fall semester! And Luffy, Hancock-san deserves so much more than an idiot like you, I can’t believe you-”

Nami laughed at their ridiculous argument. Luffy had recently started dating Boa Hancock, a second-year medical student who gave a speech at graduation when she presented Law with his scholarship award. Hancock had hired Law to help her with research on a paralyzation agent as a treatment for cancer cells. She was brilliant and the position Law held under her tutelage was definitely a great addition to his resumé.

Nami was entirely miffed about what a woman like Hancock saw in Luffy, as she was also one of the most beautiful women Nami had ever seen in her life. Nami told herself she was definitely not jealous of the student-mentor relationship the older woman had formed with Law while he worked with her. Definitely not.

“Sanji, stop slapping him! And Luffy, trust me, everyone listened to Hancock’s speech. It’s hard to take your eyes off that woman,” Vivi said with a roll of her eyes. “Law, you really did some great stuff in the lab. You’ll have to tell us what you can sometime. Your proposed research on personality and organ transplant seems promising!”

As their friends began congratulating Law on his accomplishments with hugs and handshakes, Nami’s eyes perused the noisy crowd around them. There was so much love and laughter happening and she wanted to preserve this moment forever. Law had just taken another big step toward the future he wanted and she was going to be right there with him for every single stride. He was frugal with his words, but his actions showed her he was looking forward to continuing their relationship long after graduation.

While her eyes scanned the crowd, she noticed a trio of people looking at their little group. A tall blonde man in an interesting ensemble that consisted of a white button up, red patterned pants, and sunglasses perched on top of his head was staring at Law. Two young people - a dark-haired woman and a large man with a strange hat - stood next to him, both dressed in similar outfits. Who were these outlandish bunch? She eyed the tall man suspiciously. Why did he seem familiar? As if he sensed her attention, he focused on her and met her gaze with a flat look of his own. A creepy grin spread over his face and he began to make his way through the crowd toward them.

Suppressing a shiver, Nami nudged Law with her elbow to get his attention. “Do you know those people?” she asked, pointing with her gaze. Law followed her sightline and he tensed next to her, his eyes going wide. Her stomach twisted. Was he afraid?

“Yes, I do. They are the Donquixote family. The man, Doflamingo, is my adoptive uncle,” he responded, his voice low and a bit shaky. His eyes darkened as the man - Doflamingo - drew closer. “I didn’t know he was coming. I didn’t invite him.”

Dofalmingo broke into their circle next to Sanji and Penguin. Both of them seemed a bit intimidated by the large man, and looked at Law for approval. Nami reached down to grab his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, offering her support to him.

“Law,” Doflamingo drawled, the same sadistic smile still curving his thin lips. “Congratulations on your graduation. I had no idea you were so involved here.” At his words, Law’s fingers tightened around Nami’s and she stared at his profile as he glared coldly at the blonde man.

“Doflamingo, Baby-5, Buffalo, so nice of you to come. I didn’t expect you. I don’t remember sending any invitations,” Law said evenly. His voice was steady, but Nami could see him gearing up for a fight. Their friends, seeming to sense the tension as well, began to surround Law, as if to protect him.

“Oh? What a pity. Of course, I just took the liberty of obtaining the information online. It isn’t hard to travel this far and the ceremony was lovely. This is a wonderful area, I think I’d like to spend more time here in the future.” Doflamingo’s words were sweet and the smile never left his face, but his last few indicated his cruel intentions. Her instincts screamed danger and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Fear slid through her veins like ice.

“You don’t owe me anything. I didn’t have a reason to travel back home after Cora-san passed, you know that,” Law responded, his voice a bit harsher than it had been before. His fingers shook slightly in Nami’s grip and his knuckles were pale where they gripped his gift from her.

“I am aware _I_ owe _you_ nothing,” Doflamingo said, his grin widening. The prominent emphasis in his tone implied it was, in fact, the opposite. Law owed him. “I have come to collect you. We will return home so you can fulfill your duties for the family.”

There was a pause and Nami sucked in a gasp of surprise at the demand.

“No.” Law’s voice, hard and flat, cracked through the heavy silence. His lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl and he raged on. “I am never going back. I paid my debts. We have no business anymore. We are no longer family. I cut ties with you when I left.”

What was he talking about? Duties? Business? What the hell was going on? Was this man really Law’s adoptive uncle? They didn’t seem like family at all. From how he was acting, Law certainly hated this man.

“I think you had better leave,” Penguin said, edging in between Doflamingo and Law. Bepo was right by his side. “Law doesn’t want you here. You weren’t invited.”

Baby-5 scowled at the two young men. “We don’t need to be invited. We’re family. We are always welcome, isn’t that right, Law?” She rested her hands on her hips and fixed Law with a deadly stare. 

Law had gone still. His body was coiled like a spring and his eyes were fixed on Bepo and Penguin. Nami could sense he was struggling with something, but she was occupied trying to understand the situation. Why did Law hate them so much? He said they were no longer family, but they insisted.

Buffalo shifted slightly toward Bepo and Penguin and Nami barely saw Law move before he was planted between his friends and the large man. Nami had never seen him move so quickly, not even during his fight. His arms hung at his sides, but he looked ready to strike at a moment’s notice - no - more like he was anticipating an attack on his friends. Her gift was still securely in his grasp.

Her hand was still warm where it had held his just moments before.

“Back off, Buffalo,” he warned through his teeth. “You don’t want to get into this. I left without telling you all for a reason. I wanted out. I am never coming back. This is my life now.”

Now? What had Law’s life been before? Was she missing something? What kind of sick joke was this? What had he done? 

Buffalo was grinning at Law with big teeth. 

Suddenly, the realization hit Nami like a truck. 

Family. Duties. Out. Adoptive.

No. No, God, please no. Not Law, too. No!

“Law, what’s going on? Who are these people?” Shirahoshi whispered. Nami looked over at her and saw her friend’s entire body trembling from fright. The three people in front of the group exuded an aura Nami had felt before. She was still trying to wrap her head around it. The matching clothes. The claim they believed they had on him. Their cool confidence. Grimly, Nami wondered if they all had “DEATH” tattooed over their knuckles too.

A tormented smile curved her lips.

A gang.

Law had been a part of a gang.

He had escaped. But now they were here to take him back.

“Come now, Law,” Doflamingo sneered. “Just do what we say and no one has to get hurt. Be a good boy and come home to your brothers and sisters. We miss you.”

The group changed then. Zoro and Sanji moved in front of Tashigi, Shirahoshi and Vivi. Luffy, Jean Bart, and Shachi stepped up behind where Bepo and Penguin stood. Nami linked arms with Usopp and Chopper, both in an attempt to keep herself standing and to fortify their defenses. Nami’s stomach twisted with the anxiety she normally felt before a fight. Gang members were typically ruthless and cruel when they wanted something. She steeled herself for the worst. Arlong had been sure to show her the darkest side of gang violence.

Usopp mumbled something incoherent next to her, his arm shaking, but he held his ground. Zoro and Sanji were prepared to fight too. Even Chopper, who was scared shitless next to her, stayed. Bravery soared through her at the support their friends showed. In a last ditch effort to stop a fight from breaking out, she pulled out her phone and held it up above her head. Raising her eyes to glare up at Doflamingo she snarled, “If you don’t walk away right now, I’m calling the cops.”

Law’s head jerked to look at her over his shoulder. She could feel him willing her to meet his gaze, but she kept her eyes locked on Doflamingo. She held her breath as he considered her. The blonde man reached up to pull his sunglasses down over his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“This isn’t over, Law,” he growled, turning to walk away. He whistled lightly and Baby-5 and Buffalo fell into step behind him. Nami watched them go, her temper flaring. How dare they come to dampen Law’s spirits on his special day!

“Law, what the fuck was that?” Zoro asked lowly. The encounter had attracted the attention of a few people around them and he was attempting to speak quietly for all their sakes. Law took a deep breath, the fingers of his free hand massaging into his temples.

“You all need to come with me right now. We are going to my apartment to discuss this,” Law said brusquely, his eyes scanning the cars parked nearby. “We need to get there quickly. Stay together. Stay away from the streets. Did anyone bring their car?”

“Ch-Chopper and I brought our c-c-cars,” Shirahoshi offered. She sounded terrified, and Nami certainly couldn’t blame her. She could still remember the first time she was ever threatened by a gang member. It wasn’t something a person could forget.

“How many people can you take?” Law questioned her.

“‘Hoshi can fit 4, and Chopper can take 7,” Sanji answered, his hand resting on Shirahoshi’s shoulder to comfort her. “I’ll drive her car. Vivi, Usopp, and Shachi, come with us. We need to go now before the sun sets.” Sanji seemed calm about the situation, but his reach for a cigarette was a tell for his unease.

“The rest of you can come with me. I have enough room,” Chopper squeaked. With a trembling hoof, he pointed around the side of the building where he had parked. The groups split and moved quickly to the cars. Once they all piled in, the drive to Law’s apartment was silent.

The car pulled into Law’s lot and Nami scanned the surroundings, looking for unfamiliar cars. Law was doing the same. “Okay, it’s clear. Chopper, you go first, I’m giving you the key. Everyone go up the stairs quickly. Once you’re inside, draw the blinds wherever you can and gather in the living room,” he instructed. “I’ll be right behind you. I have to get something from my car first.”

The car emptied efficiently and the group began to hurry up the stairs. Nami stayed at the rear of the group, her head on a swivel, with her attention fixed on Law as he jogged to his car and opened the trunk. Nami waited on the second floor landing for him to ascend the stairs. When he saw she was waiting for him, he frowned. “Go inside, I’ll wait for the others.”

She shook her head. “I’m not leaving you to watch alone. I can help.” Her eyes found her gift where it was still clutched securely in his hand. “I can hold that for you. Free up your hands,” she said knowingly. She met his searching gaze with conviction in her own and he nodded. He handed her the gift and reached into the back of his pants under his gown where he had stashed the weapon.

The dark metal of the gun gleamed in the low light as he held it in both hands. Her eyes lingered on it for a moment before she realized Law was still watching her.

He smiled sadly. “Have you ever seen one of these before?”

“Yes,” she breathed. He blinked at her, surprise crossing his face. “In fact, this entire situation isn’t too unfamiliar.”

He stared at her for a few moments more, something like pity and understanding in his expression. She bristled slightly, but that was a conversation for another time. A time when they weren’t trying to protect the lives of their friends.

“Do you think we were followed?” she asked. She had been watching the cars around them on their way here and she didn’t notice any vehicle tailing them, but there was still always a chance and she wanted his opinion.

Law sighed and his eyes flickered to the street entrance, the courtyard, and the neighboring windows in an endless pattern as he kept watch for Shirahoshi’s car and any other suspicious activity. “I didn’t see anything. He did find me, though. So, it’s possible he already knows where I live.”

A tense silence settled over the pair. Nami had so much she wanted to ask him, but more importantly, she was furious at him. He had kept such a gigantic secret from her. She was his closest friend and she had no idea he had been a part of something like this. Didn’t he trust her? He told her he wanted to keep her around, but was that a lie too?

No. He hadn’t meant to hurt her by withholding this information and her ignorance didn’t mean that he didn’t trust her. He had been trying to start over. To be a person, not just an ex-gang member. Even though she was infuriated with him for leaving her in the dark, she also understood. She had never told him about her involvement with Arlong at Cocoyasi. She couldn’t blame him for not telling her because she was doing the same exact thing: running away and starting fresh.

Guilt washed over her anger, cooling it.

“Law, I understand why you never told me,” she whispered. Her hand reached out to rest on his forearm and he flinched at the touch. Hurt flared through her, but she squashed the feeling, as he was wound so tightly that anything could’ve made him jump. His eyes met hers in the dim light and she forced a small smile to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

Their eyes locked and understanding flowed between them. Another new feeling awakened in her and she winced at its intensity. Knowing someone else’s pain was never easy to bear, but for Law she would do just about anything. She could help him just like others had helped her in the past.

Headlights cut through the darkness and Law pushed Nami back against the wall next to his door, shielding her with his body. His chest pressed to her front as he moved them out of view from the car. He held the gun in his left hand and his right hand wrapped around her waist protectively as he watched his left side where he faced the parking lot. Her breathing sped in fear, but she kept her eyes trained on his facial expression, waiting for it to signal danger.

Instead, his body relaxed minutely. “It’s Sanji and the others,” he murmured. He moved away from her and their eyes met again. His free hand fell to her hip and his forehead rested against hers in a comforting gesture. “Nami-ya, I need you to go inside now. I won’t let you get hurt. I promise.”

Her eyes slid closed and she took a deep breath, smelling the sweat on his skin. “Okay, I’ll go in. But I won’t have you getting hurt either, Law-kun. Don’t forget, I can be a witch when I need to. Don’t worry about me.”

He pulled away, the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips, and nodded. He reached past her to open the door to his apartment and motioned for her to go inside. She moved inside and closed the door behind her. Pausing for a moment, she took a few deep breaths to steady herself before she entered the living room. She joined their friends who were discussing the evening’s events, their voices tinged with fear and anger.

“Who the hell do they think they are?”

“Some family they are! Who threatens their relative?”

“I’m more worried that they threatened us. Didn’t you hear what the tall guy said? If Law doesn’t go with them, we might be in danger.”

“That’s not happening. We can’t let Traffy go with people like them.”

“No wonder he left. He must have felt so trapped.”

Their voices blurred together and Nami resisted the urge to tell them to shut up as she slumped down onto the stool in Law’s kitchen so she could keep her eye on the entrance. As if any of them understood the situation anyway. She opted to ignore their discussion in favor of watching the door. Worry gnawed at her and she cursed herself for not retrieving her own weapon before coming here. Panic had kept her from telling Law about her equipment. Having familiar accessories would make it easier to protect the people she cared about. She _would_ protect them this time.

The doorknob turned, sending Nami’s intentions to the back of her mind. Shachi held the door for Vivi who was carrying a large backpack. Usopp struggled through the door next, lugging a petrified Shirahoshi. Sanji followed closely behind them and paused in the doorway to cover Shachi and Law as they entered the apartment. Law immediately locked and deadbolted the door, his hand lingering on the lock for longer than normal. He slumped against the wooden surface. His face was hidden, but she could imagine how he was feeling.

Sanji and Shachi stayed by the door with Law while Usopp took Shirahoshi down the hall toward the bathroom. Law stood by the doorway and Nami saw Sanji lay a steady hand on his shoulder, the murmur of their voices too quiet for her to hear.

Vivi came to stand next to Nami and glanced down at her where she was perched on the stool. Nami was sure she had a positively pitiful look on her face. If she did though, Vivi said nothing about it.

“How are you holding up?” Vivi asked her, shifting the backpack higher on her shoulder. Something in the large pack clinked and Nami looked up at her curiously. The two women exchanged glances. “How about we talk in Law’s bedroom?” The blue haired woman held out her hand and the pair moved into the separate room, 

shutting the door behind them.

“Vivi, how are you so calm right now?” Nami asked. Vivi’s behavior had Nami’s hackles raised. Vivi came from a wealthy family, and Nami never thought she had experience with any sort of dangerous situations, let alone gang activity.

“I wanted to ask you the same thing. You seem unusually grim,” Vivi answered, taking a seat on the desk chair near the foot of the bed. Nami let out a sigh of frustration. Vivi was trustworthy, so she allowed her pent up feelings to spill over as she flopped down onto Law’s bed.

“Unfortunately, I am used to this. I was in a similar situation up until the end of last fall. Law doesn’t know, and I haven’t told anyone other than Luffy and Zoro, but I was involved with a gang called the Fishmen when I lived in Cocoyasi.”

She eyed Vivi’s reaction to her confession from her peripheral vision, but the woman seemed unfazed. “And you moved here to get away from them? How is that going? Have you heard from any of them since? Are they trying to find you?”

Surprised at Vivi’s easy acceptance, Nami cleared her throat and shook her head before answering. “No, I got out. My sister brought me to my senses and I realized I had to leave. Luckily, a close family friend of mine was heavily involved in the town’s politics and we were able to get the police involved. The leader - Arlong - was arrested, and the gang pretty much disbanded after that. I left to get away from the horrible memories I had of that place.”

Vivi reached out and put a hand on Nami’s arm to comfort her. Nami winced at the sympathetic gesture, and pulled away as the memories bubbled to the surface. She could see her mother’s face clearly in her mind, and the hurt she had been suppressing was dredged up with it. She thought she had been healing, focusing on the good and staying positive. Clearly, she wasn’t whole yet, and blatantly ignoring the despair she felt was not getting her anywhere.

“Nami,” Vivi spoke quietly. “I know you don’t want my sympathy. I think we are very similar in that respect. I know this may be hard to believe, but I understand what you’re going through. I have been lost before, but with the help of my friends and family, I was able to turn my life around and heal. You can’t just keep pushing it down, though. Life doesn’t work like that. The past is the past, yes, but it shapes who we are and who we become.”

“Vivi, I’m a bad person. I’ve done _horrible_ things: stolen, cheated, lied, k-killed,” Nami’s voice faltered on the last word, but her mouth refused to stop moving and with a thick swallow she foraged on. “Even if you claim to understand what I’ve experienced, you’ve never lived it. You’ve never seen the painful things that I have, heard the horrific sounds I have, or been the monster who I was. I was _scum_ ,” she spat, gritting her teeth as the memory of who she had been blazed through her mind.

“I wanted to leave the old me completely behind, bury her six feet deep, and create someone new. But, just a few days ago, I realized you can’t just throw yourself away. So, I’ve been working hard to be me again, but just be better this time. This whole thing just feels like a giant punch in the face. I thought I was finally making progress - being honest and growing and moving forward. But it turns out the whole time my best friend is just another sick reminder of the horrid life I led before I came here! Knowing someone I care about so much is - was - involved in something similar to me is terrifying. I feel like I may never escape, no matter how much I move or change or try. I don’t know what to do. I’m scared for him, but also scared for myself. And as selfish as it may be, I don’t think I can be involved with someone like that again.”

Vivi rapped sharply on the surface of the desk to get Nami’s attention again. Her expression was hard and her teeth clenched together. “Pull yourself together. If anything, this whole situation proves Law is doing exactly what you did, except he didn’t get so lucky. He ran, and tried to start over here, but they just didn’t let him go. Maybe because he couldn’t work out a plea deal to get his gang leader locked up, or maybe because he was a really valuable member. We don’t know that. Stop making assumptions about him and support him instead.”

Nami blinked at her friend’s harsh tone. What Vivi said made sense, and this was not the time to fall apart. The “new” Nami that Vivi knew would have done just that. But the old Nami - the true Nami - squared her shoulders, sat up proud and tall, and was ready to defend her friends and loved ones to the death. She had been caging herself, pushing those parts of herself further and further down. But since she had cried to Law that night in the bar, the flame she had been smothering was lit anew. Now, it blazed at Vivi’s words and a resolve flowed through her yet again.

“You know what,” she said with a rueful smile. “You’re right. Vivi, I’m sorry. Thank you for reminding me that while it’s important to be a good person, it’s also important to be yourself. Would you mind, can I use this room to talk to Law for a few minutes?”

Her friend grinned widely at her. “Nami, I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly from here on out,” Vivi responded, standing swiftly and moving to the door. “Stay here, I’ll go get him for you.” With a click, the door closed behind her.

Nami’s heart pounded in her chest at the thought of coming clean to Law. Coming clean to everyone, actually. She knew if she wanted to be closer to them, then she needed to be honest with them, and she wanted them to know she could handle herself.

A knock sounded on the door and Nami called him in. Law moved into the dark room and closed the door behind him. He took a seat next to her on the bed, his pensive eyes never leaving her face. She sat up straighter and moved into a cross legged position, preparing to face him. 

“Nami-ya, we should talk about what’s going on -” he started, but she cut him off by putting her palm over his mouth. His furrowed eyebrows told her he wasn’t happy to be shushed, but he stopped talking. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, the words exploding out of her.

“Law, I have been lying to you. I know I’ve been confusing to you for the past few days, but I’m not the person you’ve been getting to know for the last few months. I’m not some innocent little girl who doesn’t know her way in the dark. I’ve done bad things, and even though now isn’t the time to talk about it, I want to let you know I will stand by you. I was scared to be myself because I am not a good person, but I want to be. I spent so much time trying to be someone different and I may be a coward for that, but I am making a real effort to be true to myself now. As gutless as I am, I am sure as hell capable and reliable when I need to be. I know I was wrong to act like someone I wasn’t and that’s why I’ve been more honest with you lately. I _am_ the person who cheered for you at the fight, not the person who shied away from you on the first day. You need me now, the _real_ me. I’m a conniving, spineless crook!” She ended her speech by removing her hand from his face and nudging his shoulder in a light push. “It’ll cost ya, though,” she said, a grin forming on her face.

Law just stared at her for a moment, his gaze unconcerned. Despite her nerves, she stayed quiet and waited for him to speak. After he had considered her for a few moments, a smirk spread across his lips. “So, I can expect to see more of that bad girl who flirted with me after my fight?”

She smacked his arm in exasperation. “Hey! I’m not bad. I’m just a bit of a handful sometimes.” She didn’t deny the flirting, but chose to ignore his comment for the time being. He rolled his eyes and Nami felt a hot jolt through her stomach as she responded to his sneer with a grin of her own. 

No more being nice just for the sake of being nice. No more pretending that nothing bothered her or acting like a sweet little girl. No more lies.

“I feel like you’ll understand me a bit better than I expected you would now. I have a lot more personality to show you, too,” he replied, eyeing her devilishly. He shifted on the bed to face her more squarely and his hands settled on the blanket on either side of her hips. His face drew closer to her own and she was mesmerized by his glowing eyes in the dim light of the room.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and her heart pounded in her chest as one of his hands came up to grip her chin, holding her head in place so she couldn’t look away. His face moved forward to nuzzle against her cheek, that infuriating smirk still settled on his mouth. She shivered against him and he chuckled in response to her reaction, his chest rumbling where it rested against her shoulder.

Abruptly, his warm touch was gone and she was left blinking at him as he stood and slowly stretched his arms over his head. She rolled her eyes and huffed at the show he was putting on. Obviously, he just wanted to cruelly tease her, the bastard. “Now,” he drawled, deliberately changing the subject of their conversation. “Since I don’t have to walk on eggshells around you anymore, how are your shooting skills? Vivi told me I might be able to ask you about that.”

An irritated sigh escaped her, but she chose not to call him out. This conversation needed to wait.

“They’re good. I’m comfortable with a weapon. We need to protect our friends. I specialized - _specialize_ in stealth. Do you want a list of my skills, Strategist-san?” she responded, her teasing tone returning. She stood so she could look him in the eye, her confidence full to bursting.

The two gazed at each other for a few moments more, sizing the other up again. Their current situation reminded Nami of the first day she had met him. She had felt there was a bit of darkness to him, but she had thought maybe he just reminded her of someone from her old gang. Now, she knew why she had felt that electric aura from him that day. He _was_ dangerous. Just like her.

“Then let’s see how we can use those skills,” he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to post a quick note about how this story is going so far. I started writing this with a very short fluffy story in mind, however, the plot has developed much past what I originally thought it would be. I realized because of these changes, the story would flow better if I rewrote the earlier chapters and characters. Starting now, I will be rewriting chapters 1-4, and I will continue updating after I have completed the rewrites. I will be posting updates on my tumblr account (which shares my username here) so if you're wondering when I will be uploading rewritten chapters it can be found there. Chapter 1 has been rewritten and posted as of 9/29/19. Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to bringing you a more thorough story that you can enjoy even through the re-read :)


	5. Adrenaline (& Author's Note)

Chapter 5 Adrenaline

The dial tone rang in his ears long after the call ended.

Seventeen hours.

Seventeen long hours.

Law was tired of running. Tired of hiding. Tired of feeling unsafe and unsure.

Hell, he was just fucking tired.

He lowered his arm, his cell phone gripped tightly in his hand. It had been seventeen hours since Doflamingo showed up at his graduation and Law still couldn’t sleep because of the torturous contemplation he was putting himself through. By the time he had calmed down enough to make a plan the night before, it was too late. Vivi had contacted the police.

He grunted as he pushed himself up from his perch on the arm of the couch. The seat was not at all comfortable, but it offered him the best view of the road from the apartment, which he had been staring at for the last five hours. Anxiety gripped him as he looked around the messy living room. How long did he have here?

His friends had camped out in the same place the night before at his request. He didn’t trust any of them to be out on their own, especially not since Doflamingo had seen their faces. The only ones who he thought could handle themselves, besides his boxing crew, were Sanji, Zoro, and maybe Luffy (if he could stay alert enough). Reluctantly, he had abandoned his apartment at the police’s advice. They were currently in Usopp and Chopper’s dorm apartment, but Law couldn’t sit still.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and rubbed his hands over his face, hoping to clear the haze settled around his mind. Doflamingo was here. He didn’t know how much time he had, but he would protect his friends while he could. No one he cared about was going to die this time.

“Law,” Sanji’s voice called from the kitchen. “Come and eat something. You need your strength.” Law turned and eyed the cook over his shoulder, considering his words. Sanji was right, he did need energy. A damn ton of it.

He trudged into the kitchen, his feet feeling as heavy as his eyelids, and nodded to Zoro and Vivi where they sat at the table. He sank into the chair opposite Vivi as Sanji set a plate with garlic smelling grilled fish and a cup of tea in front of him. He inhaled the scent, determined to remember this meal. He would never eat the perverted cook’s dishes again in his life.

“You need to eat something and get some rest,” Vivi advised him, nodding to the food in front of him. “Don’t worry so much, the police will handle it. We will follow the advice they gave us this morning. They’re looking for him, so try not to let it get to you.”

Law glared at her. “Easy for you to say. You’ve never met Doflamingo. Crocodile was tame in comparison to what Doflamingo is capable of,” he snarled. “None of you seem to be grasping how serious this situation is. He’s good at evading the police. In fact, he even has friends in law enforcement. He’ll do the dirty work for them and they’ll turn a blind eye. I’m telling you, involving the police isn’t going to work. He has allies in high places.”

Zoro opened one eye and looked at Law. “Eh? How do you know? This could all just be empty threats to scare you into coming back with him. You said you haven’t spoken to him in half a year and his gang’s forces were dwindling at the time you deserted. You still think he’s powerful enough?”

“Zoro-ya, you have no idea what he is capable of. He is a cold-blooded man. He makes his living at the black market selling drugs, organs, and even people. He kills for fun and he doesn’t get caught because of how many strings he can pull.”

Law picked up his fork and stabbed it into the fish. His fury was overwhelming; he knew his friends were just trying to help calm him down, but there was nothing they could do now. Taking an angry bite, he watched as Vivi and Sanji exchanged glances. Great.

“Law, do you want to talk about what happened?” Vivi asked, her hands coming together in her lap. “You know, we’re here for you and we want to help you get away from this. Sanji and I both know how trapped you must feel, but we both got away and are living our lives freely.”

“You both had help,” Law grumbled. “I don’t.”

“What do you mean you don’t have help?” a shrill voice called from the doorway. Law nearly groaned as Nami strode into the room, her hands planted on her hips. He suppressed his agonized vocalization with another bite of food. “What are we, chopped liver?”

Luffy was not far behind her. “Yeah, Traffy. We’re friends. I wanna help you be happy again, just like Vivi and Sanji!” He gave Law an uncharacteristically serious look, placing his hand on Law’s shoulder. “What do you need us to do?”

Law glared at them, his anger finally taking hold. How could they be so naive? Couldn’t they see the danger they were in just from being in his presence? The threat Doflamingo had issued was because Law refused to return to him, putting all of his friends in danger.

“None of you understand this situation! This man is a murderer! I’ve seen him kill mercilessly with my own eyes and get away with it! He pays off the officers! He even has contacts in government offices to feed him information! He isn’t just someone you can take lightly and he definitely isn’t someone to forget your faces, especially not after I jumped to protect you last night!”

Nami opened her mouth to protest, but Law raged on, ignoring her furious face. “So what I need from you, Straw Hat-ya, is for you all to leave me alone and forget you ever knew me. I will be returning to Dressrosa with him.”

“What?” Nami gasped.

Shit. Why couldn’t he keep his fucking emotions in check?

“The hell you are, bastard,” Sanji growled.

“Traffy, stop messing around!” Luffy yelled, his hands balling into fists.

Zoro and Vivi said nothing, but their expressions were hard.

“I have already made up my mind. I contacted him a short while ago to inform him of my decision,” Law answered calmly. This was the right choice. This was the one, surefire way he could keep them safe. He could leave and take his troubles with him. Doflamingo had said if he returned to Dressrosa with him, no one would get hurt.

The room was quiet for a few moments as the group took in what he said.

“Holy shit, you’re serious,” Nami breathed, breaking the silence. Law looked up at her, and the pain in her expression gripped his heart like a vise. An ache unlike anything he had ever known spread from his chest, but he kept his face neutral. His eyes slid cooly over to her own. Tears welled up in her large brown eyes and Law reminded himself he was doing this to keep her safe. He didn’t want to lose her. He didn’t want to lose anyone he loved ever again. Cora-san had been enough for one lifetime.

“How fucking dare you?” she snarled, her lips pulling back from her teeth. Her fists clenched where they hung and her sides. “You reckless asshole! After everything, you’re just going to run away? You’re going to fucking give up?”

“Yes, I’m doing this because it’s the only way,” he responded. His own hackles raised at her words, but he clenched his teeth to keep his voice steady and cold. He was doing this for her; so he wouldn’t have to watch Doflamingo kill another person he cared for. His gaze followed the furious tears rolling down her cheeks and she stepped closer to him, her shoulders trembling.

“Bullshit, you’re just a coward! You have all of these people at your back offering to help you and you’re just going to abandon us all because it’s easier!” Her words cut into him like a knife, pain flaring in his chest again. Did she think so lowly of him? Did she think he would leave them because he was scared of being close to people again? Even after he had told her about Corazon? He suddenly hated the fact he had never told her the whole story; Doflamingo was the one who had killed the only man he had ever loved after his late family.

Pain and outrage flowed through him and he pushed away from the table to stand, the chair crashing backward onto the floor behind him. He whirled to face her, his emotions getting the better of him. “Of course it’s not fucking easy! I’m going to hate going back there, but it’s the best way to ensure you won’t be harmed. Your safety is all that matters to me right now!” Immediately, his mouth clamped shut.

Why couldn’t he keep his head? Lack of sleep, perhaps. Or maybe they had really gotten under his skin. He was momentarily distracted as he realized just how attached he had become to his new friends here. However, his spunky red-headed friend demanded his attention.

“We can handle ourselves, you selfish prick!” she yowled, her emotions fueled by his response. She bared her teeth at him and moved to stand directly in his line of sight. Her beautiful face twisted in rage was something he hoped he could live his life without seeing. He was doing all of this to keep her safe, to prevent hurting her. But, she was hurting anyway, so why should he stop it now?

“You’re all liabilities,” he ground out, his voice hollow. As the words left his lips, her hands came up to fist in the neck of his shirt. Oh, how he would miss her fire. He burned with regret knowing he was squelching the fierce spirit he had just begun to uncover. He was leaving the woman he wanted to know - to engulf, to ravage, to memorize - behind.

“Oh, so now you’re putting us down! Fuck you. I’m not helping you!” Her words punched him in the gut. She had just pledged herself to helping him the night before and now here he was, rejecting her offer. He was rejecting _her_. He could only imagine how much it stung.

“I don’t want your help. I want you to leave me alone and let me do what I have to.” His voice trembled over the word alone. Alone like he had always been. Like he always will be. Like he deserved to be.

“You want me to leave you alone? Fine. Good luck finding anyone to help you ever again, asshole! Stay away from me and stay away from my village!” she screamed, releasing his collar as she shoved him away. She gave him the finger and stormed out of the room, her heels clicking severely on the floor. He watched her go, his expression vacant as she took his heart with her.

“You sure did it now, Traffy,” Luffy mumbled. Law grimaced at the unexpected pain. He had already predicted he would lose their trust over this decision. Though, once he left, it wouldn’t be much of a hinderance. He would never see them again.

His breathing sputtered at the thought. Never again seeing Zoro nod off in class, Bepo brush his fur, Shachi get dumped by another girl, Vivi giggle, Penguin take one of his punches - never seeing any of those things. Never seeing them again. Never, never, never.

And Nami. Oh, God, Nami. His eyes burned with tears he would never shed and his lips pressed together. He would never see her again after today. Her laugh, her smile, her lovely brown eyes. He would never again experience her lively personality. He would never again hear her rave about gridding her paper before she drew her maps, gush about shading area altitude changes, or marvel at the stillness in the air right before a tornado touches down. His throat felt tight, the finality of his decision settling over him.

He was doing this to himself. He was choosing to leave her behind to protect her. He was the one who was taking those wonderful things away from himself. He would be leaving her in every sense of the word. His lips curved into a grim smile as he remembered his confession to her. That night in the bar seemed so long ago.

_I would be a fool to let you go now._

She wasn’t even trying to get away. If anything, she had been attempting to get closer to him in the past few days. She was not trying to escape, so he wasn’t letting her go. He was the one walking away.

“Law,” Sanji said, tapping his shoulder lightly to get his attention. “This discussion isn’t over, but I think you need to go after her.” He nodded at Sanji, who mumbled, “Damn doctor. Messing with my Nami-san’s beautiful heart.” Law grimaced and moved out of the kitchen. Usopp and Shirahoshi were seated in the living room, both looking at him gloomily. He supposed they had heard his and Nami’s argument. Who hadn’t?

“She left,” Usopp tattled, his finger pointing toward his front door. “Said she was going home.”

“Thanks,” Law growled, running out the door after her. Shit, of course she had to storm outside. They were supposed to be laying low, but the stubborn woman surely had to put herself at risk. She was proving to him exactly why he needed to leave; carelessness and stunts like this would get her killed with Doflamingo hunting her.

Law jogged the block and a half to Nami’s apartment. He let himself in at the propped open back door and practically sprinted up the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator. He pulled the mat up from the floor and pulled off the spare key she kept taped to the rubber underside, shoving it into the lock. His heart pounded loudly behind his ribcage. Please let her be okay.

He wrenched the door open and his eyes scanned the living room before settling on the door to the deck. It was ajar. He stepped inside and shut the front door behind him, making sure to lock it and pocketing the spare key. Then, he moved to the open door, hesitating only a second before stepping out onto the wooden slats of the porch. His breathing sped at the sight of her. She was okay.

She tensed, but didn’t turn to look when he shut the door behind him. He took the opportunity to observe her for a moment, savoring the heavenly sight of her posed against the railing, her arms propped on the metal and her hair blowing softly in the breeze. Taking a deep breath to steady his heart, he stepped up next to her and leaned his back on the railing.

“Nami-ya, listen to me,” he pleaded, his voice low and rough. “He knows he can hurt me by hurting any of you. He saw you. He saw me touch you. He knows what you mean to me.”

She turned to face him fully, her hair a blazing halo around her face. “And what am I to you, Law-kun?”

“A chink in my armor,” he confessed. She was the deepest connection Law had to his new life; she was already so ingrained in it. Hell, he was even planning to move to her home to further his career. He was in deep and Doflamingo had seen how he was barely keeping his head above water. His eyes closed and the whisper came out with a certainty he had been unwilling to accept until now. “A weak spot.”

Her eyes blazed and she turned to face him. “I was right. You are a coward,” she spat the last word, shoving against his chest. Her hostility made him wary. He reacted when she yelled at him, and he didn’t want to spend the last day he had with her arguing. But she just made it so damn difficult. His eyes clenched shut as she continued to berate him. “You’re leaving me! Like you promised you wouldn’t! What about _us_? I thought -”

“You don’t know anything!” he snapped, his eyes snapping open and his hands lifting to clamp around her wrists. Resentment at himself bloomed in his chest, a sneer forming on his face. He needed her to give up on him - to want him gone, to hate him. Why did she care so much? Why did she care at all? He didn’t deserve her. “You thought I could care? There is no _us_ , there never was.”

Her body ceased its struggling where he held her in his grasp. He stared impassively down into her face, wishing he didn’t have to do this. But he needed to make her give up on him. Why did she have to suffer because of him? Why had he come after her if all he was going to do was hurt her more?

Her lips parted and he kept his face expressionless as he her bottom lip quivered. Her face went pale and her wide eyes searched his face for some sort of emotion he was sure she wouldn’t find. His reason for coming after her slammed into him then; he cared for her too much.

“No,” she whispered. “No, you don’t mean it. Please. Law-kun, please.” Her nails dug into the front of his shirt and he could feel them scraping over the exact place where his heart was shattering. The pain in her voice was ripping him apart. A sob tore out of her throat and he swallowed thickly, willing his own tears away. Her head fell against his chest with a thump, but he did not raise his arms to comfort her. She needed to let go of her hope.

He held his breath as she cried against him, his body weeping on the inside. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to feeling her against him one last time. His arms twitched toward her - wanting to hold her, to comfort her - but he resisted and stood stiffly in her embrace as her tears smattered across the front of his shirt.

Suddenly, she yanked herself away from him, one of her arms swinging up to slap him squarely across the face. Dazed at her assault, he glared down at her with wide eyes. The wildfire raged behind her heavy gaze, boring into him, reading him like a book.

“You liar! Don’t you dare. You swore to me in the bar! You told me you couldn’t live without me and now you’re just going to go back on your word!? You said you would never leave me! You’re a liar _and_ a coward. If you’ve made up your mind about leaving, fine, but don’t you dare fucking lie to me again, Trafalgar Law.”

With the fight in her returned, Law’s resolve hardened. “I am not the man you think I am. I am a criminal; I lie, kill, and steal. I’m no good. This is who I am. If you can’t accept it and let me be, you have no place in my life.”

Lies. Mountains upon mountains of them. He was even lying to himself now.

A mocking laugh burst from her lips. He fumed as she doubled over in front of him, one hand on her knee and the other clutching her gut. After a few seconds, she looked up at him from where she was bent down. “You’re a fool. You think I’m going to buy all this bullshit? Forget it. You’re talking to the queen of deception. I know what you’re trying to do, Law-kun. It won’t work on me.”

He grit his teeth in frustration. Her exceptional perception was a nightmare in times like this. Desperate for her to understand, he rounded on her again. “You think this will make me stay? You yelling at me and telling me the way I’m trying to save your life is wrong? Open your eyes! Nothing ends well in this situation! If I stay, you die. Doflamingo made that perfectly clear when I spoke to him on the phone.”

Her expression darkened as he recited the threat to her, the color draining from her fair skin. He latched onto her dread, wanting to feed it and make her afraid. “He is a cruel man. I don’t want him near you. He will hurt you if he sees you again. I have to go back to him because I need to protect you! I want to save your life, not drag you down with me. If I leave with him, he’ll keep his promise. He won’t hurt you if I go. You’ll be safe.” 

Images of her bound, beaten, and tortured flashed through his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut, willing the horrid thoughts away. He reached for her to reassure himself she was really here in front of him, alive. His shaking hands brushed her shoulders and rubbed down her arms. He drug his eyes up and down her body, taking in the sight of her, healthy and unharmed - committing it to his memory. He couldn’t handle the thought of her being abused, gagged. Her long hair matted to her head, bloodied and tangled. Her body defiled. He leaned down to bury his face in her hair, hiding his terrified expression from her searching eyes. “Nami-ya. Please. I can’t - I can’t lose you.”

Finally, he broke when Nami’s arms came up and wound around his waist, gripping him to her. Tears spilled down his cheeks and soaked into her shoulder. He felt her lips brush against his hair, dragging a desperate sob from his lips. Her voice was soothing when she murmured into his ear. “You won’t lose me. Let us help you.”

He moaned in agony at the thought of her lifeless eyes staring up at him from the grave. His arms tightened around her and he cried, “I don’t need your help. I need you to stay alive.”

“We will,” she shushed, her hand brushing against his back.

“You won’t,” he replied, his voice soft and solemn.

She let out a breath at his adamant tone. “Stay. The police are doing what they can. We’re safe. Trust them. Trust _us_. We’ll be alright.”

Exhausted from his lack of sleep and defeated from her fervent arguing, Law slumped against her. “Okay,” he mumbled into her hair. Her scent was lovely, like oranges and sweet cream. It was enveloping him, pulling him into her warmth. His tired mind lulled into submission as her hands rubbed up and down his sides. He wanted to stay engulfed in her embrace forever. If only he could. His hands settled on her lower back and his nose nudged against the side of her throat. His body and soul were wrought with guilt, knowing he was doing this to her - lying again.

“Okay,” he repeated in a whisper. Another lie, but this was for her.

“So you’ll stay?” she pleaded, her hands gripping his hips. He shivered at her touch, his coiled muscles relaxing against her caress. Oh, how he wanted to stay. But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t stay with her. With every ounce of willpower he possessed, he pulled away from her and shook his head. “I have to go. I can’t let him hurt you.” As he said the words, he slowly pushed away from her embrace, taking a few steps back. He watched helplessly as her face fell again, her arms still extended in front of her as if they itched to hold him again.

He gnawed at the inside of his cheek and dropped his head so he wouldn’t have to see her face when he turned his back to her. She said nothing as he walked across the deck and back through the sliding glass door. Every step felt like a mile between them. Every breath felt like a gasp. He chest ached when she didn’t follow him as he trudged toward the front door. He reached up to grip the handle of the door, but didn’t turn it.

“Law,” her thick voice called from behind him. _“Please don’t go.”_

His heart shattered along with his resolve and he whirled to face her. She was standing in the doorway to the deck, her hair blowing slightly in the breeze and tears streaming down her face. When his eyes locked with her pleading brown ones, his feet moved of their own accord. He was across the room in three long strides. Their gaze never broke as his hands settled on her shoulders and his mouth slanted desperately over her own.

A lustful haze settled over his weakened thoughts as she eagerly returned his affection. Excited by her actions, he quickly lost track of his earlier intentions. The hands resting on her shoulders reached up to grasp her face on either side, his fingertips stroking against the wispy hairs near her ears. The strands felt like silk against his calloused knuckles and he marveled at how deceptive her physical looks were compared to her true nature. No wonder she was so good at manipulation.

A quiet moan escaped her and raw need coursed through him like molten earth, heat flaring down his torso to his swelling arousal. He pulled her closer, wanting to fit her snugly to his body. Her breasts pushed against his chest and he sucked in a breath at the feel of her soft curves. Furthered by the heat of her body on his, his own appetite for her grew with every hungry stroke of her tongue over his own.

Her teeth tugged lightly at his bottom lip and he groaned, his hands reaching up to tighten in her hair, their kiss becoming rougher. Her smooth lips pulled into a smirk against his, obviously pleased with his needy reaction. As she seemed to be enjoying herself, he decided to oblige her again. One hand smoothed down her spine and pressed hard against her lower back, holding her lower body against him as his other tugged in her hair to pull her head away, parting their lips. 

She whined at the loss of contact, but the sound deepened into a heady moan when his lips found her neck. He sucked sharply on the side of her throat directly beneath her jaw and delighted in the whimpers his mouth elicited from her.

His fingers trailed up her arm and down over the front of her shoulder to rest just above her left breast. He held his hand there for a moment, her heart beat thundering under his palm. Agony pierced him as he remembered this was both the first and the last time he would ever get to hold her like this. His hand shook as he brushed down over the mound of her breast and softly gripped it, kneading slowly with his fingers.

“Law?” Nami’s breathless voice interrupted his tentative actions. She must have noticed the gentle cautiousness in his touch and she was going to question him about it. The damn woman never knew when to leave well enough alone.

He let out a frustrated huff and, catching her off guard, stooped down and grabbed the backs of her legs, hoisting them up around his waist. She let out a small squeak at his aggressiveness, but her arms instinctively wrapped around his shoulders, pulling her up in his hold. He pulled her closer and his lips reattached to the skin near her collarbone and his hands gripped her ass as he carried her through the sliding door. She whimpered and squirmed in his arms, her hips brushing against him through his jeans. The tantalizing friction her movement created caused him to let out a low groan against her shoulder, his teeth scraping over her pale skin.

Her hands fisted in his hair and she gasped at the feel of his teeth on her, her body pressing against him. He continued to her bedroom, his mouth sucking a bruise into her shoulder. He reveled in the feel of her chest brushing against his own, her breathing erratic. Finally, he stumbled through her door, kicking it shut behind him. In a few quick steps he was at the end of her bed where he laid her down on her back and crawled atop her.

Her perfect body was just begging to be worshipped and he was more than happy to perform his duty. He was going to take his sweet time letting her know just how much she meant to him. He held his breath as his eyes roved over her; her face flushed with desire, her bountiful chest heaving, her sunshine hair splayed around her, and her hooded chocolate eyes watching him from where she lay below him. God, she was beautiful.

“Are you going to just sit there and stare at me all day?” she teased, a coy smile playing on her kiss swollen lips. “Or are you going to make good on your promise to have me scream for you?”

He shivered delightfully at her sultry voice, her confident seduction taking hold of his very soul. He had finally broken the barrier he erected between them, but her torturous flirtations and his growing affections for her were too heavy to resist any longer. He wouldn’t waste his last chance. A rather sadistic smirk spread over his lips, his earlier thoughts of taking his time all but wiped from his mind.

“Oh, you’re going to scream all right,” he promised, his lips sealing to hers once again. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and quickly closed the distance between their bodies, his denim clad hips nestling between her thighs. Their lips opened together and his hips rolled languidly into her just as his tongue pressed into her sweet mouth.

His erection ached in the confines of his jeans as her hips bucked up against him and with a grunt, he pulled away from her kiss to tear her shirt off. She lifted her arms to aid him in removing it and her beautiful pale arms stayed stretched above her head as she stared up at him, her dark lust-filled eyes pleading for him to continue. She was a heavenly sight; naked from the waist up except for a pale pink bra caging her full breasts. He wanted to devour them.

“You’re such a fucking sight, on your back for me,” he ground out, his face lowering to kiss along the fabric of the bra. She gasped at the feel of his light kisses, her hands coming down to tangle in his hair. He grinned against her skin as she arched her back and pushed her chest up toward him, urging him to free her bosom from it’s confines. He reached behind her and undid the clasp of the soft garment, but sat up to fully take in the sight of her glorious tits as they lolled free.

His hunger must have been apparent on his face, because she chuckled, her own hands coming up to cup her shapely treasures, her fingers playing over the hardened buds of her nipples. “You like what you see,” she purred. It was a statement, not a question. And oh, how right she was. He was mesmerized by her hands touching herself, pulling against her pink skin and rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and a low, needy moan escaped her when Law’s hands replaced hers. 

He brushed his fingers along the outsides of her breasts, marveling at the softness and the shape of them. Her body twitched under him at the soft touch (she was ticklish, perhaps?) and her hips pressed up into him again. His own need stoked, he moved his mouth over her left breast, his lips pulling at her nipple while his fingers massaged the other.

He lavished her chest with his attention and her moans rose an octave as her hands wove tightly into his hair. A groan rumbled out of him against the hot skin of her breast and she gasped out, “Mmmm, Law!”

His name, panted from her lips, gripped him and his mouth moved lower to kiss down her stomach and along the waistband of her pants. She squirmed and his patience waned, his fingers quickly undoing the button and fly of the garment and pulling both it and her panties down her legs.

He paused for a moment and sat back to admire the woman beneath him in all her naked glory. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the fading light of her room and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips at the sight of her, face flushed as she looked up at him with desire. His hands gripped her waist and ran up and down the smooth skin of her torso.

She reached down and tugged the hem of his shirt, prompting him to remove it. He did as she requested and sank down on the bed next to her, his hands returning to travel along her skin. He brushed his finger over the tops of her thighs and she spread her legs, but he continued to tease her as her face flushed darker and her panting increased.

“Bastard, stop it,” she grunted, sitting up on her elbows to glare at him.

“Oh, but doesn’t this feel good Nami-ya?” he questioned, allowing his fingers to brush over her aching clit. Her head fell back and her breath left her in a strangled moan. His cock twitched in his pants and he reached down to remove the restrictive clothing from his lower half. He grunted in relief as he kicked his pants and boxers off his legs and moved his hands back to Nami’s twitching figure.

His fingers glided from massaging her nipples down between her legs to rub against the slickness there. She whimpered and opened her legs wider for him, practically begging to be fucked. His self control took another harsh blow when her hand came down to grip his cock where it throbbed against her right thigh. He hissed when the pressure of her long fingers tightened around the base.

With another hungry moan, he flicked his fingers over her clit, his mouth reattaching to her breast. She jerked at the pressure, and he pushed his middle finger into her soaking pussy as her hips moved against him. Her walls parted happily for the intrusion, and a relieved cry left her swollen lips.

He smirked down at her and removed his finger. As predicted, he was rewarded by an angry grunt and pouting lips. In retaliation, she pushed her mouth against his own, reaching up to pull him on top of her by his shoulders. He moved willingly along, settling between her legs. He groaned when her hips bucked up once again, this time rubbing the delicious heat between her thighs against his throbbing cock. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to feel her soaking heat around his aching, throbbing, wanting-

Her soft hand wrapped around him and he hissed when she positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. “Law, for God’s sake, _please_!” she panted, her fingers tugging at him.

His hips bucked forward at her plea and he slid into her tight, wet sex. He groaned in ecstasy at both the feel of her around him and the satisfied whimper that fell from her pink lips, which were open in pleasure. He watched her face as her eyes squeezed shut, her head tilted backward as he thrust into her fully.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath and watch as her chest heaved below him, her heat pulsing around him. He groaned as he pulled out of her and pushed forward again. His hips smacked against the backs of her thighs and she cried out, her hands coming up to wrap around his shoulders. As he continued to rock his hips into her, the stinging pain of her nails digging into his back increased.

He grit his teeth and his eyes fluttered closed at the absolute euphoria building in his lower abdomen. If he didn’t slow down or change his position, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He sat back on his legs to settle more comfortably between her legs. His hands gripped her inner thighs, holding them apart so he could watch himself fuck her. One of his hands slid up her thigh and stomach to her breasts, pinching and rolling one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

“Not there,” she whined. Their eyes met and she grabbed his hand and moved it back down between her legs to the little bundle of nerves there. He smirked down at her and began rubbing quick circles into her clit with his thumb while he continued to fuck her. He quickened his pace, and the woman below him let out a strangled cry. Her skin was glistening, her head thrown back and her breasts bouncing with the rhythm at which his hips pounded against her. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips at the heavenly sight below him. 

His gaze fixed on her mouth as she moaned again, this time significantly louder at the sensation of the doubled pleasure. “Lawwww!” she moaned, her back arching up away from the sheets below her. “Law, please, don’t stop! I’m gonna cum!”

The head of his cock twitched at her hot words and his grip on her thigh tightened, the pace of his hips and thumb relentless as her moans turned into cries of ecstasy. She trembled around him and her fingers gripped the sheets as she convulsed and screamed out a throaty, “Oh my god, Law!”

He was burning and the pressure between his hips released at the sound of her orgasm and he panted as he reached his own pinnacle, his hot cum spilling into her spasming cavern. His breath left him as his body tingled with overwhelming pleasure and he fell forward onto his arms atop her. His arms slithered under under her back and pulled her against him for a moment before he pulled himself out of her and settled more fully onto her, his head nestling between her heaving breasts. Her delicate fingers combed through his hair and her soft heartbeat quickly lulled his exhausted mind into a stupor, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the wait between chapters. Thank you so much for your patience with this story. I am a full time graduate student and also working part time on the side to pay my bills. As you can expect, I have an incredibly small amount of free time. The time I have for myself is often spent preparing for class or work in the future. This story, though I love what it has become and where it is going, is not a top priority at the moment so I will be taking my time updating. The next step is a complete rewrite of Chapter 2. I fully intend to finish this story, so please bear with me as I reintegrate writing into my daily life.
> 
> Again, my sincere apologies for the wait and thank you so much for your patience. I hope to bring you content that will be worth the wait!
> 
> -minormodifications


End file.
